


As Night Follows Day

by commanderogerss



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And everyone else in the cartoon of course, F/M, The Justice League will be in it too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderogerss/pseuds/commanderogerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 17 year old Athena Banks finds out one she's a Green Lantern it changes her life. She leaves her alternative Earth and befriends everyone in the team, however trouble follows her, and when she finds out who she really is - will she have all the answers by the time they are needed? Roy Harper/OC fanfic - may involve Hal Jordan/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> So not first fanfic, first fanfic in a DC world, and also first fanfic on here so hi gais I'm new obviously. This one takes place in the first season of the show, this chapter is set between 2008 and 2010 (of course we're going to have a sort of back story on the main character). Oh, this won't be in first person just this chapter, after that third person all the way! So okay, I'll shut up and I hope you enjoy this! :3  
> Also most of my chapters are sort of written from the show, but Athena's character is there and sometimes she'll be off doing other things so yeah.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hal, or anyone mentioned. Young Justice isn't mine, Athena and people non-canon are mine. D

"Your daughter..." the doctor trailed off looking at Mr and Mrs Banks with a worried look. Mrs Banks, Elizabeth Banks gave birth to a healthy girl named Athene Metis Banks, after the goddess of war and the goddess of wisdom. Elizabeth and Tim Banks looked at the doctor with the same look the doctor gave them. "How do I explain it, you're daughter seems to be able to change her appearance at will, or as it is commonly known as - shape shifting." Elizabeth and Tim Banks both scientists were now more than worried, maybe something happened to Elizabeth during her pregnancy to have this happened, but this was confusing. "I'll leave you to now." The doctor walked off and Tim said a quiet thanks from both his wife and himself.

"How does this happen?" Elizabeth asked shocked as they looked at their baby, she was healthy, she was beautiful, but she was a shape shifter. It sounded like something from a science-fiction book. "We didn't have a spill or anything did we?" She asked looking at Tim for any emotions, or anything who was silent and stared at his baby.

"We will love her no matter what Elizabeth. Athena is beautiful, no matter what. We made her, and we are going to keep her." Tim said with a smile looking from his daughter to his wife. "Sure it maybe a hassle, but I'm sure we can do it" the pair hugged each other while looking at Athena, who was sound asleep.

* * *

Years passed, and still living in Lancaster, England. Elizabeth changed her job in fear that her next child would become a shape shifter like her first child. But when Hera was born, she was healthy and not like her sister. So Elizabeth was happy with this. Her job now was an admin for a real-estate agent, Tim stilled worked as a scientist. When Athena was 15 they moved to Coast City, that's when she became - a Green Lantern.

Sometimes I wonder how this all happened, how I became a part of the Green Lantern Corps, and how I found out that my world is an alternative universe to the one Hal Jordan lives in. Well I'm Athena, or Athene because that's the Goddess' real name it's just people shortened Athene to Athena so I'm called both. So full name is Athene Metis Banks, most people call me Athena, Banksy and Tina. Born in Lancaster, England I now reside in Coast City, well not my Coast City anyways. I was in my room doing homework from the school day earlier, well this is how I remembered it anyways.

It was after dinner and I was sitting on my chair in my room doing homework, it was odd the school system in America I wasn't so used to change and it was my first day after being in Coast City for a week. I was doing math homework, and as good as I was at it I hated it. I was good at everything, and that annoyed me, can't I be bad at something? I groaned and dropped my pencil on my desk and threw my hands in my hair groaning louder, I already hate school and it's only been one day. Next I know my room is glowing green and I'm sure the neighbours would be knocking down the front door demanding for me to turn off any strobe lights I had going. But my room was green and there was a green glowing lantern and a ring inside of it.

"What is this?" I asked myself turning to my left seeing the green lantern and ring. Was I to put it on? Maybe I had a secret admirer who had secret powers like me. The ring was big enough to put on my middle finger which was good since the only rings that I could fit on my fingers were two my aunt had given me when she left from England to Australia a couple of years ago, and they were on my pinkies. So I put on the green ring and my clothes changed, instead of a white button up shirt and a green skirt I wore for school, I had a green skirt - nothing like my school skirt, but with that green skirt came a long sleeve shirt but the shirt more like a long sleeve V-neck. I stood in my room silent not making any movements staying still until there was a knock at my door my mother's voice beamed through.

"Athena?" She called my name through the door, I looked from my hands which might was well be a part of the long sleeve V-neck top because it was like I was wearing green gloves that connected to the shirt. "Athene Metis Banks, are you in there?" She asked again from my door. I quickly grabbed my robe and put it on myself and I opened the door trying to hide my outfit. "Are you okay? And why are you wearing a green helmet?" I was silent again. It seemed to be the only thing I could do with this outfit on. No matter what thing I change into my mum will realise that it's me. But what did she mean by helmet? I can see her, and I can breathe properly, so how can she call it a helmet?

"Oh... uhm..." was all I could make out, until I breathed and stalled for a couple of more seconds I came up with a lie. I was a bad liar, and I don't know how mum could trust me. "I met a friend named Carlie today. Her boyfriend Harry and her are having a party tomorrow night and it's a superhero themed party. I didn't know of a female superhero so she gave me this afterschool, I forgot to tell you I'm sorry." I said. It was true I had a friend named Carlie who had a boyfriend named Harry, but there was no party. So the idea of that was to cover it up and tell Carlie to pretend I'm at her house for a superhero themed party, and if she asked why I'd tell her I was seeing a friend in star city. That was also a lie, I'd be lying to my first friend here, and I'm lying to mother, I'm sure there would be more lies for me in the future.

"Alright, well take it off now, you should be getting ready for bed. Have you done any homework?" Mum asked me, I had a couple of more maths questions to go, I could do them in the morning if mum wakes me up at 6:30. I shook my head, it was already 11:30, and I was tired. "Alright well, take off your outfit..." she paused and opened the robe noticing the symbol I had on my clothes she smiled at me. "Goodnight Green Lantern", she kissed my head goodnight and walked to her room. I smiled to myself and closed the door placing my robes behind the door I sighed looking at myself in my mirror. What was I getting myself into?

I woke up the next morning from Mum who woke me up at the time I requested her to, she smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her, the cat was sleeping in my room this time and I sighed and stared at him scratching his head. "Oh Apollo, what are we going to do?" My Mum was entirely fascinated with Roman and Greek Gods and Goddesses' so that rubbed off onto me and I named the cat Apollo because well I liked the name and I felt like it fit. I got out of bed and started to do the math questions I had left, and once that was done I got dressed, got everything ready and left for school, the green ring in my pocket ready to be put on after school and to see what it could do.

Carlie said she could cover for me, and with that I was off to see what this baby could do. Putting the ring on myself and there I was dressed in green, all though I don't think this would happen all of the time. I was then lifted off of the ground and with a smile on my face, I could fly. Not only could I change my appearance, but I could fly too! After whizzing around Coast City I found myself stranded, with no one in site I could do whatever I want, and it felt great.

"Athene Metis Banks" a voice was heard behind me, I turned around and there was a human just like me, wearing an outfit just like mine, with the exception of him being of the male side and not wearing a skirt and a shirt but more like a full bodied armour. I stopped flying and landed on the ground, behind the first man was another man who was darker in skin tone and dressed much like the first man. "Athene Metis Banks"

"Please call me Athena" I said with a smile, you know they were kind of cute, but they were both probably well into their 20's and probably already had a girlfriend anyways, plus I was still fascinated with the celebrity Francis Jones, who was 34 years of age and who didn't know I existed. I looked at the two males in front of me, I probably wasn't the only human Green Lantern, and I  **know**  I'm not the only superhero because of Captain Britain. I sighed and walked closer to the two.

"I am Hal Jordan, and this is John Stewart. We're a part of the Green Lantern Corps and felt like we should take you to see The Guardians"

* * *

"But she already has a power, how can she be a Green Lantern?"

"Look, the ring chose her so it's obvious she must be a Green Lantern."

"But she already can shape shift."

"But the ring chose her! So she must be important"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" I yelled and everyone became quiet, so silent, so still. "Now I do realise I am a shape shifter, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be a Green Lantern. I'm sure there are some here who can change size, but if the ring chose me. It chose me."

"She does have a point"

"I'll mentor her, if she can get through with it. Killowog can help us out if he wants." I looked over to who Hal was speaking about and it was this alien who looked like a rhino without the horn.

"Look, she's all Hal's!" He said with a chuckle and I sighed, the Guardians thought this through.

"In favour for Athene Metis Banks?" All of the Guardians eyes glowed white. I think that was their way of saying 'I', "Alright Hal, good luck"

"So, Coast City huh? I live there!" Hal said once everyone started to leave, I looked at him wide eye. That's amazing that I'm not the only one from Coast City. "But the thing is, we live in different Coast Cities, see your world to me is an Alternative Reality, and my world to you is an Alternative Reality." I was silent, alternative realities? Yeah sure, things that I'd think of and laugh and question whether there was another me, but nothing like this. "This is sort of crazy I know, but you get used to it, trust me!" Hal laughed and we went off to learn things I never would have dreamed of.

During the two years I've been a Green Lantern I've had to fight intergalactic aliens, and even some foes of The Green Lantern Corps who were once friends. I remember the day I told my family that I was a Green Lantern. Mum was actually... proud of me, so was Dad, Hera I don't know about Hera.

"Mum, Dad, Hera. I'm a," I couldn't speak, they just looked at me like I was stupid and I had a frog stuck in my throat. "I'm, well I think it's better if I show you." I had my ring on the whole time and I learnt that it was controlled so I thought of wearing the outfit and BAM! I wore it, they said my eyes glowed green when I was transforming. "I'm a Green Lantern."

"So what does this mean?" Dad asked me with a questioning look. "Not only you're a shape shifter but you're some sort of alien?"

"No, okay well yes. BUT! I get to fight intergalactic space butt!" I said with a laugh, even if Dad was proud of me, he was still upset that I couldn't be... human. I guess that was up to Hera to fill my position. "So this is what I am. I am a Green Lantern. Wait for it..." I thought about something and out came a spear from my ring, I heard Mum scream. "See, I can live up to my name!"

"Well, are you happy?" Mum said something finally and I nodded. I wasn't some human, I wasn't like the rest of them. I was someone unique. "As long as you are happy, I suppose. Did you go to other worlds?" She asked me, Hera didn't say anything she was silent the whole time, patting Apollo.

"Apparently, our world is a -" Hal Jordan came into the house and shut my mouth. Mum and Dad screamed ready to hit Hal. All I could make out was muffled sounds.

"Sorry about that, I'm Hal Jordan. I'm a Green Lantern like your daughter and it seems that her time is up. So, say goodbye to your daughter."

Once we were out of the house I groaned and off came the zip. "What was that for?" I asked angry as we started flying into the sky.

"You can't tell them that there are other worlds! It'll scare the crap out of them. The only reason why you know is because..."

"Because I'm a Green Lantern. I know I know, but it won't scare them mum can take it. She can pack a punch, she's been through so much it's amazing actually." We stopped and Hal looked at me annoyed. "Plus if I can't visit home, where am I going to stay? In your world?"

"Actually, yes. Batman has requested that you live with me. I've got a room set out for you and everything" I groaned, and who was Batman? "Batman is a superhero as well. Apart of the Justice League with me." He said with a smile.

"Honestly I wonder why the ring chooses me." I said more to myself then to Hal, but he could hear me.

"I did too, but the things I've done you'd be surprised."

"So this is where you'll be staying when we don't have anything to do at the corp." Hal said as he dropped my bags, beforehand I grabbed a few things from my room at my old house, if I can call it my old house. I will visit mum and dad… when I can. "I hope it's alright" I smiled and nodded. Hal left me and I sat in the room smiling to myself.

Days and weeks passed, sometimes I was in my room most of the time, sometimes I was in my room none of the time. Hal ran into the room and looked at me.  
"Icemaiden is attacking!" He already had his outfit on, I nodded I joined him my ring on, my outfit on, I was ready to attack.

* * *

There were hits and jabs and stabs, and finally Icemaiden was defeated. I was actually proud of myself, but she was easy and I've been like this for two years. So something was up, but Hal made me forget that as he gave me a high five and said that we had to fly to the Hall of Justice. I had never been, and it will be exciting maybe I would meet the other super heroes! How exciting is that?


	2. First Mission

As Athena walked down to the Hall of Justice, many were crowded around and asking if that was Batman, or Kid Flash, or even for Hal. Athena was surprised at how many people on this Earth valued the heroes that risk their life for them. Athena had met the ones who were in this group on some missions before. Smiling and waving at people, she's never had this sort of attention, did they even know who she was? Or what her name was? The mentors and the sidekicks all knew she was Athena The Green Lantern, but they didn't know she was a shape shifter or she was from another Earth. Which right now, that's all she wanted them to know.

' _Now this is what I call exciting, will there be more of this?_ '

"Have all five sidekicks ever been together at the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked everyone. Athena lightly chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, four really because I'm not really a 'sidekick' if you think about it. But I guess this guy here is my mentor so..." Athena trailed off looking at Hal with a smile, she didn't know if they knew his real name and she'd rather not say it just in case he got angry at her.

"Don't call us sidekicks! Not after today" Speedy said with slight annoyance in the tone of his voice. Hal kept this a secret from her, and only being apart of the Green Lantern corp for two years, was she now going to be apart of the Justice League. She noticed that her skin tone was a lot different than Speedy's or even Hal's! It had a more green tone to it, and maybe it was because she lived on another Earth, and maybe she didn't notice it was much. But no one noticed, so maybe it wasn't a huge thing to stress over about. She kept her hair brown, and her appearance more like Hal's but she still kept her normal genes since she was supposed to be "Hal's cousin". On her planet, the hair colour was natural hair colours than what it is on this Earth. On Earth purple was an unnatural hair colour and Athena found that weird.

"Sorry first time at the hall I'm a little overwhelmed" Kid Flash commented, Athena was too busy looking at everything and making quiet talk with Hal. She noticed a golden statue of Hal and her smile grew.

"Wow! Is that you!" She asked Hal holding onto his arm and smiling at him, he nodded with a smile. Athena had grown fond of Hal, and found a friend in him, and found someone she can trust in him. Hal was like an older brother to her. This made her happy since she doesn't have an older brother, she had to rely on Hal for a lot of her troubles now, since she wasn't around her dad.

"These are all the founding members of the Justice League" he then continued to say who's who, starting with himself. Once the group was at the doors two people came out, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Martian Manhunter was the first to speak.

"Robin, Speedy, Green Lantern, Aqualad, Kid Flash. Welcome." The group all walked together inside, Athena gave Speedy a smile, while he returned a scowl. "You now have unlimited access to the chamber" Athena was taller than Wally but shorter than Speedy, she was only a year younger than him.

"And of course our library" Martian Manhunter finished off showing the team of five around.

"Make yourselves at home" Flash said with a smile, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash sat down while Speedy and Athena stood next to each other. Batman spoke to the other Justice League members then a computer animated voice went off, Speedy stepped forward and Athena looked at him.

"That's IT? You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said annoyed, the four other members looked at Speedy like he was crazy.

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said. Athena ran her hand over her forehead and through her hair. ' _Was Speedy really this stupid? At least they got here_ '

"Oh really?" He asked pointing to the many who were taking photos of the team. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on" that was when Athena tuned out for a couple of seconds until she had heard Speedy say "we deserve better than this" the four looked at each other with Speedy shocked, "You're kidding right? You're playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be  **THE**  day, step 1 in being full fledge members of the league."

"Well... sure, but I thought step 1 was the tour of HQ?" Wally said surprised that 'step 1' had changed.

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ" Athena didn't know what to think, everyone was rather shocked by this. "An orbiting satellite called ' _The Watchtower_ '." Green Arrow looked over to Batman, who spoke briefly before looking down.

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or..." Aqualad spoke walking towards Speedy. Athena decided to sit on the armchair of Kaldur's seat. He looked at her and gave a weak smile, Athena did the same.

"Or what? Send me to my room? I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not any more" Speedy threw his hat down on the ground and stormed off before saying something that Athena didn't catch until the last few words "you're not ready" everyone stopped and stared before alarms were going off and Superman was speaking of an explosion at project Cadmus. The four younger members walked up to Batman.

"Stay put" he spoke. Athena sighed ' _this was the day I was supposed to be a League member! Why can't I be apart of the mission?_ '

"What why?" Robin asked, Aqualad said that it was a league mission, and The Flash said that they weren't trained, even Hal said something about them not being ready for something this big.

"Since when?" Screeched Wally and Athena at the same time, Athena was ready for action. She's had to fight creatures that are unknown to her planet, can't she battle some normal things?

"I meant you're trained to be apart of this team." Flash said signifying the other three mentors.

"There will be other missions when you're ready."

"But for now, stay put." Athena sighed and groaned.

"Pssh, when we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready, when they treat us like... like sidekicks!" Athena agreed with Wally, as much of a mentor Hal is, she really was treated like a sidekick even being dubbed as 'Kid Lantern' by a few of Hal's enemies when no, she was an actual Green Lantern.

"You know, maybe Speedy was right..." Athena said looking down, a little upset that Hal couldn't trust her. He should, because he does trust her with the apartment when he's out on League official stuff and when she has no missions with the Green Lanterns.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin said, everyone went quiet.

"What is project Cadmus?"

"Don't know... but I can find out" Robin said with a smirk, everyone followed Robin and Wally was impressed, along with Athena. Athena looked around the hall, there were many books about fighting, and philosophers. Athena smiled to herself and walked back over to the group.

"Alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Kaldur said with a smile, Athena now stood next to Wally and smiled at him who smiled back. Athena was quite excited for this.

"So it sounds like a perfect plan!" Athena said. Kaldur looked at her and sighed.

"But they did say to stay put." Kaldur said looking down on the ground.

"For the blotting out the sun mission. Not this!" Robin said matching Athena's smile. It seemed that Athena and Robin wanted to do this, while Wally and Kaldur were wary of the outcomes.

"Wait, are you two going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Wally said looking at the two, the three of them looked at Kaldur who spoke to himself.

"We're a team on a mission?" He asked.

"Come on, let's do this and take out this fire and whatever is left!" Athena said, a green glow surrounded herself as she started to levitate.

"A year and a half, and I still think that that is cool" Wally said with a smile as they ran out of the door.

* * *

They went to Cadmus, Wally quickly saved some scientist and put them on the roof. Athena went straight for Wally with Robin following and they helped him up running into another room where Robin went onto the computer there. Kaldur quickly followed behind and got annoyed that no one had helped him.

"Well, I was in the moment sorry Kal." Athena said with a green spear in her hands and a helmet on her head. She followed Kaldur just to make sure that no one would attack them both. The two of them saw someone taking the elevator. "Why is someone in the elevator, they should all be turned off" They walked over to the elevator. ' _I'm actually scared_ ' Athena thought to herself. ' _I mean, weren't we just taking the fire out and doing a bit snoop snoop here, snoop snoop there, so what is going on?_ ' She thought.

"This is wrong" Robin said as he looked at the information on the holographic screen. "Thought so" Athena looked at the elevator curious, Aqualad pulled the doors apart and Robin next was sliding down his rope with Aqualad and Kid Flash trailing behind Athena who was flying down the elevator shaft and with a green glow around her lighting up most of the shaft. They stopped to an elevator marked ' **SL 26** ' Aqualad pulled apart the doors and they all walked into the place "Welcome to project Cadmus"

"Whoa" Athena said looking at everything, Kid Flash sped off only to be almost crushed by these great beasts. "What are they..." Athena looked worried, they slowly walked in a direction that Kid Flash said was the correct way. "Where are we?" Athena whispered looking around, she wasn't scared she was a Green Lantern, they're not scared of anything! But, she was worried maybe a little bit. "Where  _are_  we?"

"Who knows Ena, we just have to look around and find out" Kaldur calmed down Athena's nerves and she nodded. They got to a rather large door and Robin opened it up. Looking at many tubes, Athena's stomach almost jumped out of her mouth.

"Okay I'm officially whelmed" Robin admitted. Looking around Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash spoke about the real Cadmus. Then proceeding to go to a computer. Athena looked at the creatures in the test tubes before walking over to the group.

"Guys..." Athena said looking at the new comer. Kid Flash and Aqualad now looking at him. Next a fight scene broke out with smoke forming around everyone, Athena followed Robin who was now hacking into an elevator, Athena looked back to see Kid Flash, Aqualad and a couple of Genomorph's running after them. "Ahh, come on Robin! They're getting here quick and I'm not talking about Aqualad and Kid Flash." Athena sees the elevator door opening and runs right into it trying to get a way out.

"We're heading down" Aqualad said.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash flashed his finger upwards. Athena knew that Robin had a good explanation to this.

"Excuse me, Project KR is down on sub-level 52" Robin argued. Athena touched the cool metal of her helmet, she was lucky that this thing couldn't come off in situations like these.

"Look maybe we should stop take a breather and think of a plan" Athena simply said. She liked battles, but right now they needed a plan of attack, how were they going to see what Project KR is?

"Perhaps, we should contact the league" Aqualad said, everyone paused and thought about this until they reached sub-level 52. Athena sighed and waited for the doors to open, what were they to reveal to her. It looked like they were shrunk down to ant size and lodged into someone's intestines where computers were found. Everyone followed Robin, they all perched down. "Which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2." Robin said. Before Athena could suggest a hallway, the same creature herself and Kaldur saw threw barrels at them, a green shield covered Athena as she was hit by one of the barrels, Robin threw an object of his. Running down one of the hallways Athena's spear in her hand and a shield in the other following Robin looking back if anyone was following them.

"Where are going?" She called out hoping someone would hear her and respond.

"A way out of here!" Wally screamed back, she smiled as he ran ahead of the group Athena caught up to Kaldur and Robin. They all ran into the vault with Kaldur behind them. Athena's spear and shield disappeared as she did a barrel roll into the room. "Ahh... guys, you want to see this" Wally said. Athena stood up and brushed off whatever was on her. The lights went off and the four superheros gasped at the sight they were looking at.

"It's... Superman" Athena said shell shocked, Wally turned around speaking of symbol for Kr. Robin started to show the whole group an image of the clone of Superman. Calling him Superboy, "if it was stolen, how did they get the DNA? You would have to of gotten a hair follicle, sweat, blood..." They spoke more about Superboy, even trying to contact the league but no use. "How are we going to get him out? Are we going to get him out?"

"Set him free" Kaldur said and Robin pressed a few buttons and out came Superboy, directly punching Kaldur.

"KAL!" Athena yelled, a green spear came out of the ring.

"No don't, Superboy... egh, is on our side." Wally said trying to hold off Superboy from punching Kaldur again. Before he punched and kicked Wally and Robin away, Athena laughed and using the blunt end of her spear she wacked Superboy across the head who stammered back.

"On our side, I just kicked his a-" a punch was felt from Athena in her guts, she fell back and landed on the ground. Coughing up blood she stopped and breathed before being helped up by Kaldur. "Thanks buddy"

"We are trying to help you!" Kaldur said before getting another punch and a kick from Superboy. Athena decided not to use any objects from her ring and decided to get in a fist fighting match with Superboy, only being defeated before she could hear electro currents crackling and screaming she then went into a deep sleep.


	3. Close Call

' _Where... am... I_ ' Athena asked herself slowly opening her eyes. She gasped hearing a voice telling her to wake up, staring at her was Superboy, his blue orbs just staring, he wasn't making any noise. That freaked Athena out. ' _That... is not cool_ '

"Let's uhh... let's stay silent Kid" Athena said to Kid Flash who took offence to the name, she wanted to laugh to his look but taken into account the situation that they were in... it was no laughing matter.

"We only sought to help you" Aqualad said to Superboy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us how's that for-"

"Kid, he only just ' _woke up_ ' he has no values or any moral standings right now. I think it's not the best time to yell at him for turning on us" Athena said, Kid Flash sighed and spoke to Aqualad who then spoke to Superboy who spoke back. "Can we not argue – I don't want to be cloned right now" the three others spoke to Superboy about his schooling, Athena stayed silent. They spoke of seeing suns, and seeing moons. Until they were interrupted.

"No they can't... they'll be other wise occupied. Activate the cloning process"

' _This is not what I wanted! Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell_ ' Athena thought, after the strange man spoke to Superboy who left, objects came out from the bottom and it went into Athena's chest, giving her an electric shock. Screaming in pain the electric currents ran through her body gaining as much DNA as they could, or could copy at the least. This made her wonder, how is she "superhero-y" sure she has her ring and her shape shifting abilities, but would it enhance and make her clone much more of a superhero? Or would it make her clone a total dud? Finally it stopped, she didn't feel any zaps, or punches, she felt fine. The objects removed themselves and the doors opened.

"I would use my ring, but it's difficult so could someone help me?" Superboy came over and helped Athena, she almost dropped to the ground but Superboy helped her stand. "Thank you" she said with a smile, the whole group dropped and ran, Athena running with Superboy and Aqualad, fighting the monsters that almost ran over Kid Flash before entering in this situation they found themselves in the elevator, now levitating Superboy realised he couldn't fly. The same green light lighting up the elevator, she sighed and stared at Superboy.

"Guys this'll have to be our exit" Athena looked up to see an elevator rushing down, after Superboy knocked the door open, they all quickly jumped into the hallway and rushed to another one if they got into a fight with the creatures running after them. Thinking of a spear and a shield, there were two green objects in Athena's hands. After following Superboy's directions they came to a halt. Athena just caught up with the team watching their backs in case anything came their way. She turned around and noticed they had all gone, sighing she started to levitate and fly into the heating duct pipe. She could hear them speak and Superboy wanting them to be quiet only finally catching up she waved.

"Finally! I thought I was a goner!" Athena said sighing once they finished climbing out of the vent. Robin was pressing buttons on his holographic board.

"I hacked the motion sensors" Robin said with a smile. Athena smiled, ' _Oh technology_ '. Athena loves technology, her father a DJ knows a lot about computers and taught her the things she knows today. But not as much as Robin, but she probably knew more than Hal.

"I've finally got room to move!" Kid Flash said with a smile as he ran up some stairs.

"Kid don't!" Athena said wanting to hell but decided against since they were  _running away_. Aqualad, Superboy, Robin and Athena went after Kid Flash – with the exception of Aqualad, Superboy and Robin running and Athena was flying. Holding a hammer in her hand this time instead of her spear, there were a few near the team, using her hammer she thrust it in one of the creatures face knocking back a few off of the rails. She meets Kid Flash who's on the ground rubbing his head. Helping him up he nodded. "It seems that they've cut us off" Superboy and Aqualad try to open the door but it wouldn't budge so when more creatures found them Robin had another way kicking the wall next to him the group of four ran after him. Finding themselves with all these other creatures and even the guy that busted them earlier. Everyone prepared their weapons before one of the Genomorphs put them to sleep.

After slowly waking Robin helped Athena up, the room was red and Athena only went to sleep for seconds, but to her it felt like minutes.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond" Guardian said looking at the group of five.

"I think not" Guardian moved out of the way and looked at everyone. He held up a file and called it ' _Project Blockbuster_ ' he began to drink the blue liquid in the vile and started turning. The room now mixing with a green glow because of Athena's favourite objects, if he was prepared to attack Athena, she was prepared to fight.

Following Superboy who was attacking Desmond, Athena stuck the spear in his leg. He looked down and then struck at Athena who was blocked by her shield. Everyone started to attack him, getting hurt by him. Athena, now with a net in her hand threw it over to Desmond, who got caught but seconds later broke free. Now her friends getting beaten by the large monster Athena needed an idea. ' _No guns, don't imagine guns. Look you don't even know how to use one. I'm surprised you know how to use a spear. Just imagine a knife, a throwing knife or a sword. SOMETHING, THINK OF SOMETHING!_ '

"Right" Athena said, thinking of a sword slashed at his leg again this time swiping at Athena who flew back, groaning as she fell on her back bits of rubble at her sides. Getting up and rubbing her back, he was now attacking Superboy. "Oh this is the last time!" She said thinking of a bigger and better sword.

"Wait, Green Lantern!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at Robin, running over the sword was no longer there. "Destroy these two columns" she nodded her head and out of her ring comes a sledgehammer, shattering the column halfway, she did the same with the other as she was instructed by Robin. After a while, Aqualad electrocutes Blockbuster and demands everyone to move out of the way. But the building came crumbling down and Superboy covered everyone before Athena made a quick dome to cover the group from any injuries.

"You know, that was kind of exciting" Athena said with a smile and a laugh with Kid Flash laughing with her. They walked over to Blockbuster, he was long gone.

"See, the moon" Kid Flash said pointing to the large white round object in the sky, Athena always believed that it was made out of cheese when she was younger. Athena now looking at the ground, everyone still even if her shield was some what weak was had more injuries than she had thought. Noticing something flying in the distance Athena sighed.

"Oh great, it's Hal isn't it?" Athena said covering her eyes so her mentor wouldn't get angry at her. But no, it was Superman. But it was also the whole league, Hal looked at Athena sternly. Athena noticing this looked away and hugged herself. She'll be grounded for life, and Athena could always pull the ' _You're not my dad_ ' card on him. But at this moment, it wasn't a good time to be thinking of excesses.

"I'm Superman's clone" everyone in the league shocked to hear this. Not knowing that this was a thing.

Everyone except for the mentors and other league members stayed behind and spoke to Superman and Batman about everything that had happened here. Athena sticking by Kaldur's side she sighed. Superboy and Superman began speaking, after that Superman left.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels. But let's make it clear-" Batman said walking up to the group of five. With the three other mentors behind him.

"You should have called!" The Flash said crossing his arms interrupting Batman.

"End results aside, we're not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." Batman said. Athena looked down, but Kaldur nudged her and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry, but we will." Kaldur said.

"Aqualad stand down"

"Apoligies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own we forged something powerful, important." Aqualad said.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the four of you." The Flash said before being interrupted by Kid Flash.

"Five of us, and it's not"

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us. Well why teach us at all." Robin said.

"We did something here that might never of gotten to. Since you didn't come to Cadmus we would of never met Superboy! He might of still been stuck down there!" Athena said annoyed now. "We worked as a team!"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy said frustrated. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." The five of them all looked at the four league members. With many other behind them watching what was happening. The five younger members clothes were tattered and ripped, with scars and bruises, even Athena's but her scars less than visible now ' _I'm still going to get my butt kicked later tonight by Hal anyways_ '

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on league terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman said pacing back and forth.

"Real missions?" Robin asked in a happy go lucky mood.

"Yes, but covert." Batman responded, Athena gave a grin, ' _finally_ '

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests." The Flash said pointing to his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter, batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman said then looking to Batman.

"The six of you will be that team" Batman started to speak but Robin cut him off.

"Cool, wait six?"

"New member? Let's hope it's a girl!" Athena said with a smile and a clap.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. Miss Martian" Batman said introducing the new member. Athena was happy, even though she loved being with the boys but she needed a girl and frankly she missed having a sister figure.

"Hi" Miss Martian said nervously with a wave, Wally whispered something to Robin but Athena didn't hear him and he was lucky too.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad and Green Lantern. It's cool if your forget their names" Wally said, Athena smiled and waved while scoffing at Wally.

"I'm honoured to be included." Miss Martian said, the group walked over to her.

"And finally I can have another girl around here" Athena said while putting her arm around Miss Martian neck. Superboy came over and stood in front of Miss Martian, who's T-shirt began to change to black.

"I like your T-shirt" she said. Athena stood back for a second. Shocked, another shape shifter like her!

"Today is the day" Kaldur said and everyone smiled with him.

* * *

**CADMUS**

"Yes, but during the accident they forgot something." A vile of red could be seen.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

"I've never had a sister who's a shape shifter" luckily by now the other's could not hear them. Athena shook her head.

"How did you know?" Athena asked looking at Miss Martian worried. She didn't want anyone knowing of her other abilities.

"Well duh! All shape shifters know of other shape shifters! Oh, I guess your skills aren't developed." Miss Martian said looking down.

"Developed what do you mean?" Athena was well confused, what did she mean developed?

"You have to be half Martian, or maybe quarter. Maybe the Martian gene didn't go to your mom..." Athena now more then confused pulled a look.

"Whatever, just don't tell anyone okay." Miss Martian nodded, they walked over to the group of boys. "Reckon we should talk to Speedy?"

"We were just talking about that!" Wally gave Athena a wink and Athena laughed.

"Whatever, but I can always talk to him. Green Lantern and I live near him so I can always see if he wants to join" Athena said with a shrug.

"He'll say no" Robin said.

"It's worth a shot" Athena rebutted. Sighing, she hoped Roy wouldn't.


	4. Joining

Athena, dressed in her Green Lantern outfit was out to meet Speedy, she had worked with him and Green Arrow many times as both their homes were so close. She saw Speedy, but he was dressed differently, she didn't know if it was the real Speedy or not.

"Hey Speedy!" She waved and smiled. He gave her a look of disgust, she slowly stopped waving, and her smile slowly falling to a frown.

"Its Red Arrow now, and what do you want?" He asked her. So it's a name change, he is now Red Arrow, now that people won't get him and Wally confused. Athena sighed and sat on the ledge of the apartment that they said was their meeting point.

"We want you Roy, we want you on the team." Athena said not looking at him, Roy was standing around pacing when he had heard Athena say that he stopped. She knew he was going to say no. Or ask what this team was.

"What team?" He asked, there was her answer. She didn't bother turning around, she just stayed like that, sitting on the roof top looking at his city, looking at what she had to rule once Green Arrow was old and had retired. She too would have to do the same once Hal was old, once John was old and like what happened with Alan Scott.

"We have a team now, we're not a part of The Justice League, we're called ' _Young Justice_ ' I don't know why we're not  _The Young Justice League_ , or maybe we are..." she trailed off slowly not knowing what to say next, or not knowing what to tell him. She got off of the ledge and turned around – he was still there and she was shocked. She figured he'd of left and not given a word at all about the team.

"Ena, I'm not joining your little group..." he started off angry, she could sense the tone in his voice but she stood her ground, she wasn't going to leave in a fit of sorrow. "You may not understand this because you're not really a sidekick – but we're treated like sidekicks, like we don't know anything. You're not even one, so why should I tell you?"

"Just because I'm not a  _real_  side kick doesn't mean I'm not being treated like one. I get called Kid Lantern sometimes. But look okay so you're not going to join us fine. You stay cooped up in your little ball of frustration and I'll just go." Athena said starting to levitate.

"That's not what I meant." Athena shrugged it off and flew back home.

* * *

Once home she opened the door, her uniform off and walking into the lounge room where Hal was watching TV. Now by the fridge, she took out some milk and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal, pouring the cereal and the milk into the bowl grabbing a spoon and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Did you try and convince Roy?" He asked, slowly looking away from the TV to his friend who nodded slowly before taking a tablespoon worth of cereal and shoving it into her mouth.

"Yeah, but he said no. I don't think he'll ever say yes..." Athena said shrugging her shoulders, "I guess he just needs it at the moment maybe. From being a sidekick to now being on his own. He needs this,"

"But it's so different to what he used to be, remember when we'd team up with him and Oliver and he was enthusiastic about it, but he's..." Hal said not finding the words to complete his sentence but Athena had an understanding of where he was coming from.

"I know, I know." Athena said taking another mouthful of the cereal. "I hope that we pull in with this new team."

"I'm sure you will, don't worry you've got the best members on the team, so if something were to happen Batman would be there. Plus you're a Green Lantern you can handle any problem" Hal said with a light chuckle, Athena finished her cereal and went to go put it in the sink. Hal walked over and gave her a tight hug before proceeding to bed. Athena did the same.

* * *

It was a week later, and during that week Athena lazed around the apartment but sometimes the Green Lantern corps had something important for her and Hal to do, to join up with John and the other lanterns to defeat someone. This morning, Athena woke up at 10 am, the normal time she woke up most days anyways. She got up, grabbed the clothes that she would wear today and go into the shower. Once showered, she ate breakfast and waited for Hal to come back from the run he takes every morning. At 11 am he came back, taking her eyes off of the television to her friend she smiled.

"Good morning, how was your run?" She asked watching him, he walked over to the table top to take a bite into an apple he took from the fruit bowl on the tabletop, she went shopping each week and she'd bring back different types of fruit, sometimes national sometimes international. He shrugged his shoulders, moving from the television she walked over to Hal and sat down on the bar stools he had.

"It was alright, the usual stuff. Have you spoken to the team about Roy?" Hal asked her taking another bite of the apple, she nodded her head.

"I called Wally to tell the others... he flirted with me for about five minutes and then I finally told him and he listened and then proceeded to flirt with me again." Athena said with a laugh.

"I may not be your father Thea, but if he touches you, I'll get him!" Hal said pointing at Athena. Athena really valued Hal a lot, he saw Hal as an older brother, as a best friend and even though they had a 16 year difference that didn't mean that she could see him as a brother and a good friend. "I'm telling you the truth, stop laughing at me!"

"What, I can't help it! You know Wally couldn't harm a fly. He's been flirting with me ever since we've met!" Athena and Hal now laughing again but much louder. Quieting down now she sighed. "Plus Hal, I can look after myself."

"I know, but I can worry about you – you know that right?" He asked her and she nodded. "Good, now I think it's a good idea that you go down to the zeta tubes and find yourself in Happy Harbour before Batman gets you."

"Alright, alright I'm going. I'll blame it on you if I'm late though!" She said giving Hal a hug goodbye, he hugged back tightly and he walked off to the shower, only quickly running in before him so she can spray deodorant because she smelled like sweat from Hal's hug. Then running down the flight of stairs to the teleporter she normally uses.

* * *

Megan and Superboy were there to welcome Athena, well really Megan was, Superboy was off to himself. Athena brought her lantern with her in case she needed to charge it. Megan watched Athena as she began to recite the Green Lantern's oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might. Beware my power; Green Lantern's light!" The lantern light shown bright and once Athena was finished it quickly dimmed. Athena paused and turned around and smiled at Megan who smiled back.

"That was awesome!" Megan said still holding her smile, Athena smiled again and put away the lantern.

"Thank you, I mean it's not that great but I suppose you have the same excitement as I did when I first saw Green Lantern do it." Athena paused, she was happy she didn't say Hal's real name. "So, do you know when the boys are going to get here?" Athena asked, Megan shook her head, Athena sighed and nodded. "Well let's do something, I want to know all about you. Meeting another person from another planet is just so interesting!"

"Oh but I want to know more about you and your earth!" Megan said, Athena chuckled ' _Yeah, my earth is very different to this one_ '. Megan was her new friend and she had to lie to her about this earth. She had to trust Megan though, if they were going to be friends then they had to trust one another.

"Well let's see. I have a mum, a dad and a sister. Plus a cat and a dog." Athena said looking everywhere else except for at Megan, Megan nodded and the pair continued talking until Aqualad came into the cave. Hours later was Robin and Kid Flash, the whole gang was here.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked excitedly.

"What did he say?" Wally asked matching the same tone his best friend had. Everyone turned around and smiled.

"He's arriving now." Kaldur responded.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Wally said running off. The group followed with most of them walking except Megan who was flying. For Athena to fly she would have to wear her Green Lanterns outfit. Walking to the front of the cave was Red Tornado flying down. "RED TORNADO!"

"Greetings. Is there a reason why you intercepted me outside the cave?" He asked.

"We had hoped you had a mission for us." Kaldur asked.

"If you do, that'd be lovely!" Athena said with a smile.

"Keep talking like that lovely" Wally said mimicking Athena's accent, Athena sighed and ignored him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibilities,"

"But it's been over a week and nothing" Robin said before interrupting Red Tornado.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy each other's company" Red Tornado requested. Athena sighed.

' _When can we have a mission where we work together?! Come on!_ ' Athena whined inside her head.

"This team is not a social club," Kaldur said looking at everyone.

"No. But I am told that interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourself with the cave." Red Tornado said, then walking off.

"Well, we should at least get to know one another a bit more... I suppose." Athena said looking down.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked frustrated.

"Ooo, I'll find out!" Megan said excited.

"Don't" but before Megan could listen to Athena, she was already looking in the mind of Red Tornado, or at least  _trying_.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind." Megan said looking apologetic.

"Nice try though. So uh… you know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally asked flirtatiously towards Megan.

"We all know what you're thinking now" Robin elbowed Wally in the back and Athena giggled lightly, she knew that was wrong but at the amount of flirtatious attempts towards both Athena and Megan (he flirted more towards Megan then Athena, but he always liked the 'older women' scene – or as he liked to call it anyways), Robin was in the right.

"And now we tour the clubhouse" Kaldur said looking down, Athena shrugged.

"Well Superboy and I live here, we can play tour guides." Megan said to the group.

"Don't look at me!" Superboy said, obviously not enjoying the inactivity.

"We won't, a private tour sounds much more fun" Wally said looking at Megan.

"She never said private!" Robin said annoyed.

"Can we stop drooling and find our way around our new cubbie?" Athena looked at everyone individually.

"Team building. We'll all go." Kaldur said, and that was when everyone started to walk, with Megan and Athena in front and Wally behind.

"So this is our front door."

"And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain." Megan said, Athena smiled and looked around.

"Wow, this place is great!"

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Wally commented.

"Then why abandon it for the Hal of Justice?" Superboy asked arrogantly. Athena shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe to keep up appearances, you know modernize the whole  _superhero_  thing." Athena gave a wild guess, she wasn't up to date on The League's activity, something she'd have to ask Hal about.

"The cave's secret location was… compromised." Kaldur admitted. Athena wondered by whom.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense" Superboy scoffed.

"Appearances, Superboy. We could ask Red Tornado who found the place!" Athena gave the group a smile.

"No, no." Megan spoke, she thought for a second. "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!" Robin grabbed her hand, Athena rolled her eyes, walking around the small area they were standing for the small amount of time, ignoring what they were talking about. Athena noticed that Megan flew back, she then followed the group slowly.

"Thanks Aqualad" Megan said, Athena could smell the burnt crisp biscuits that she believed Megan made. Kaldur spoke of everyone's real names when they are off duty.

"You know Wally, if Robin wants to keep his secret identity a secret then he's allowed to." Athena said with a smile, Robin smiled at Athena with a whisper thanking her. Megan introduced herself.

"Everyone knows who I am- there's no point in saying my name!" Athena brooded, Megan sighed.

"Come on! It's fun! Earth things are fun, right Tea-" she had excused herself in hopes she didn't give away her identity, or her real identity.

"Just call me Athena, or Tea, or Thena, whatever you want." She placed her fingertips on her the bridge of her nose. Megan then spoke to everyone via telepathic waves, everyone except Athena groaned, but no one seemed to notice it and were worrying about their own heads. Kaldur reminded Megan of her powers. Everyone followed Megan to her bioship, including Athena. Watching it transform she smiled. Everyone followed Megan up the stairs to ship sitting in the seats provided ready for lift off.


	5. Team Mates

They had their mission. Athena sat next to Superboy and patted his shoulder to notify that there was a tornado to the right of her, only to be caught in it.

"MEGAN WHY DID YOU FLY US INTO THE THING?" Athena screamed at her new friend.

"It's not my fault!" Megan replied back almost harshly. Megan tried her hardest and they were out of the tornado, then quickly landed they heard the scream of people and a chuckle of Robin. The group ran to Robin to find a red and black android much like Red Tornado.

"My apologies" he said in a sinister voice "You may address me as Mister Twister" the next mini tornados came out of his hands which Superboy found difficult to walk through and to get tossed aside. The rest of the group took their stance, Wally put his red goggles on and Athena turned her ring on so that she was now dressed in her Green Lantern outfit with the spear and the now repaired shield her default weapons. The group attacked him with their powers. Athena flew behind him and knocked him off his back only for him to catch Athena off guard and she was knocked back 20 feet and to hit a column. Athena groaned and rubbed her head.

"That freaking hurt" she slowly got up and noticed Mister Twister had gone. She followed the group outside of the vicinity onto the grass where Miss Martian helped Kid Flash. Mister Twister wanted a 'better' opponent.

"Read his mind, find out his weakness!" Aqualad said to Miss Martian.

"But he's an AI is he not?" Athena asked "He's like Red Tornado!"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin said to Miss Martian. She tried but nothing worked.

"Hello Megan!" She said as she bumped her head. Athena sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android, how many androids do you know that can generate a tornado?"

Many of the group agreed with Megan, saying that this was a test, this mission was a joke.

"But how do we know?" Athena asked looking at the points.

"It's obvious Ena! I mean do you know any other androids?" Aqualad asked Athena, she shook her head in defeat.

"I guess it's him, but why would he send himself to be defeated?" They ignored what Athena said and walked over to Mister Twister to defeat him at last.

The sky turned grey and Athena started to worry. ' _This cannot be Tornado, this cannot be!_ ' The others were now worried that this was in fact not Tornado.

"You think  **I'm**  Tornado? Ironic!" Next Athena saw redness and blackness as she lied on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly as everything became blurry like she had just woken up after a long slumber. She saw Superboy get electrocuted and tried to get up. She staggered and fell down next to Kid Flash.

"Athena" Kaldur shook Athena trying to get her to wake up. She heard Superboy yell in the background.

"I'm-I'm up" she slowly got up and looked at everyone who looked stricken with sadness and hurt. Superboy was angry at Megan.

"Why are we getting angry at Megan? You four listened to her. It's not her fault!" Athena tried to defend Megan, Kaldur as well but the rest of them didn't listen and ran off. Kaldur said some words to Megan and ran off. Athena stayed behind with her to try and make her feel somewhat happier. "I don't think they meant it"

"Really Athena? Superboy is angry at me for a mistake!" She looked down at the ground angry at herself. "Just go on ahead" Athena shook her head.

"Those idiots can do this themselves, we need to tell Red Tornado!" Athena held onto Megan's hands and lifted her up as they went into her ship. "Calling Red Tornado" Athena spoke to the ship, and luckily that worked which Athena was proud of.

"Green Lantern. Miss Martian. What is it?" He asked in his robotic tone.

"The boys are fighting against an android named Mister Twister" Athena said standing next to Miss Martian.

"He uses the same power as you, as well as he isn't susceptible to my mind reading abilities. "The team really needs your help,"

"If intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this ' _Twister_ ' shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy" Tornado said. Megan looked at Athena and sighed bumping her head again and repeated her favourite line so far. They were close to the boys so now she could talk to them telepathically.

"Listen to me! All of you!" Megan said telepathically, with Superboy getting angry at her for using this mental ability. "I know, and I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do please trust me." Everyone was taught the plan.

"Are we good?" Athena said telepathically, the whole group said ' _yes_ '.

The whole team worked as one, using their skills and abilities to defeat Mister Tornado. With a man falling out of the robot, this confused Athena. Megan picked up a rock and Athena looked at Megan.

"This was not a part of the plan Miss Martian!" Athena yelled at her friend with Kaldur screaming for her stop. Miss Martian didn't listen and dropped the rock on the man. Everyone looked grief stricken. How could Megan do this? Everyone was now angry, and Megan looked at Robin.

"I thought you trust me" she lifted the rock and there lying on the ground was the man who was apparently a robot. Robot inside of an android? How strange.

"I'm sorry Megan" Athena said hugging her friend feeling bad that she didn't trust her friend.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

They were looking at the diagnostics of the robot. Once they finished Athena smiled and laughed. "We should get pizza" Athena said now in civilian clothes.

"A girl who loves pizza, how come you're not mine yet?" Wally asked Athena who scoffed.

"Because you keep giving me cheesy one liners" The rest of the group laughed along with Athena with a clueless Wally.

* * *

**COAST CITY**

It was just Athena who was home, by this time it was darker. There was a knock on the door and Athena sighed putting the keys on the bench and looked in the eye magnifier to see,

"Roy?" She asked as she opened the door confused. He was in civilian clothes like Athena, she had a few scratches on her face from earlier and Roy looked clean. "Why are you here?" She asked not moving and crossing her arms across her chest. She would have never guessed Roy, no one from the team knows where she lives, okay maybe Wally and Robin for obvious reasons, well Robin was an obvious choice he's Batman's sidekick so Batman knows where Hal lives, and since Batman knows – Robin knows. How Wally knows? That's different.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to talk to you" she felt that this was out of character for Roy. She moved to the side so he can walk past her and when he did he walked straight to the couch. She closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything?" She asked him, because she was taught when she had friends over that she should offer them things because it is polite. Maybe it's her British showing because Roy seemed to be taken aback by that question and Americans don't offer anything – or who knows. Roy shook his head.

"I'm fine thank you" she shrugged her shoulders and started to boil the kettle to make a tea for herself. "I heard you just had a mission with an android"

Athena looked down at the mug she took, it held tree sugars and a tea bag. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought about the mission. They were highly un-coordinated, due to never working together as a team because Athena has worked with Wally and Robin and sometimes Kaldur (all though this was rare).

"Yeah, I uhm" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It was difficult, but uhm… yeah we-we did it" she said giving a smile. Picking up the kettle which now was hot with boiled water she put it in the mug and took some milk out of the fridge and put it in the mug. Putting back the milk and walking to where Roy was she put it on the coffee table and looked at Roy. "What are you doing here Roy? You didn't want to join the team and now you're asking me such things. Shouldn't I be going to you and apologising?" She asked remembering that last time they met she was angry at him.

"Athena I'm sorry for what I said." Really Athena was over it, it's been a week and she's mulled over it and forgotten about it – even forgetting what she was angry at him about.

"Roy! It's fine. No need to apologise because I'm over it. Really" she patted his hand and gave a great big smile.

"Well I could have called you then" Roy said a bit annoyed at the fact that he had to get all his way just to get a ' _no worries_ '. Athena chuckled and took a sip of her drink. Roy nodded and got up off his seat.

"You don't have to go" Athena said with a smile, Roy looked at the door and then to Athena and sat back down listening to her request to stay for the time being.


	6. Leaders

Athena sat in Miss Martian's organic ship. She was in her Green Lantern outfit next to Robin. They were out to find a cult like group. First drop zone was in the ocean – that's where Kaldur and Athena stood in. Sure she could not breath underwater like Kaldur could, but when there is no oxygen there will be a glow around a green lantern, the ring helps them in being their oxygen. Athena and Kaldur unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up. Athena's outfit went to a dark green as Kaldur's went to a black. They two of them dropped into the ocean swimming towards the large net. Kaldur slashed it with his knife and so did Athena as she quickly constructed a knife and did the same as Kaldur running on to the beach and looking at each other with a nod. Kaldur put in the beacon on top of the box signalling to the rest of the team that they can fly through.

"You think we can do this?" Athena asked worried. Kaldur shook his head.

"We'll be fine Green Lantern, now let's meet up with the gang" Kaldur and Athena ran towards the closest cliff that the team was on. Athena started to hover and looked at Kaldur.

"Do you want me to lift you up Aqualad?" Athena asked as she was about to construct a pad before Kaldur shook his head.

"I'm fine" he jumped up and started climbing with Athena behind him making sure he didn't drop.

"Aqualad, Green Lantern. Drop B is go." Miss Martian was heard over the intercom both Kaldur and Athena has.

"Head for the factory, we'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." Kaldur said as he kept on climbing the rocky mountain side almost nearing the top.

"Roger that." Robin said to both Kaldur and Athena. The two of them were now over the mountain side and now rushing. Athena and Kaldur were now running as quick as they can, Athena decided not to fly or levitate and kept at Kaldur's side if anything happened.

"Superboy, Kid. Switch to infer red see if your being tracked" Kaldur asked.

"Are we?" Athena asked glancing behind her quickly.  _Nothing_. There were two squads about to meet, that's when Athena heard gunfire.

"Swing wide, steer clear" Kaldur spoke to Wally. Who only wanted to find Robin.

"Stay safe you bozo" Athena whispered – probably not being heard by him who was heard screaming. "Is something wrong?" Athena asked the group. No one responded.

"They mustn't be far" Kaldur said as they ran a little faster, Athena decided to fly by this time and quickly found Wally in a cross fire. Holding up a shield Athena made a mallet and hit two guys at the same time who fell back quickly. Kaldur was quick to follow and electrocuted another one.

"I thought we were supposed to be secret you four!" Athena said with a stern face. Later Wally and Robin were arguing about who's being the leader. "Aqualad, I think you should be the leader of the group" Athena said with a smile.

"Me? Obviously you should be the leader, you have had more training in being independent and being in outer space" Kaldur complimented Athena whose red face from all the running was turning a darker shade due to the compliment. Athena would get embarrassed a lot easy enough.

"Well, we've just gotta see who's it" Athena shrugged. Watching Wally and Robin argue the masked villain who calls himself Bane offered to show the group the way. Athena was edgy about this of course not knowing who Bane was but the others seem to trust him. The group was standing outside the factory as Robin watches the drugs being carried away.

"Dudes, quit your yapping!" Athena said as they followed Bane into the factory. Once they got to the factory both Robin was off, and so was Wally too as he went looking for Robin. "Bloody hell, those two, I swear…" Athena held on to the bridge of her nose. Bane and the rest of the group went behind cargo to observe more on what was happening.

"It's a massive shipment" Kaldur said surprised.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this venom" Superboy commented. Athena thought about it.

"Fresher maybe?" Athena commented. Megan nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe the freshness counts" Megan agreed with Athena. Superboy could hear helicopters commented on their appearance. The other three don't know where the helicopter is, but it's coming in fast.

"Miss Martian, you go out there invisible and see who it is – it might be the mysterious buyer. Superboy, Aqualad, Bane and I will go up on the rails and watch above." The team nodded and went to their positions.

"Sportmaster" Kaldur said out loud but in a whisper enough that the four of them could hear. "He is the buyer! Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" There was no signal, they were all on their own. The team needed a plan, and Athena was quick to think of one but Bane opened his mouth and his fists first.

"Are you serious?" Athena cried before falling to the ground by a large beast like creature hitting the rails making Aqualad and Superboy fall with her only to be saved quickly by the field she had produced. She was ready to fight with this creature and the minions as well as Kaldur and Connor was. The men in red suits opened fire and Athena held a shield behind her only to construct a gun much like theirs hitting them back protecting her friends. She saw out the corner of her eye something spearing towards Miss Martian.

"MISS MARTIAN LOOK OUT" Athena cried, but it was too late. Megan was pushed back by the blow into some tanks. The comm was jammed and they had no way of talking before Kaldur suggested a telepathic link that Miss Martian made. "Good, I can hear you"

Athena still fought the guys in red until they had to make an escape, with Superboy killing the support beams and Athena as well as Miss Martian helped the team get further ahead so that they weren't crushed. Robin was now upset that he was not leader. With the rest of the team wanting Kaldur or Athena as the leaders of the new team.

"Kaldur I think that you should be the leader, you make an excellent leader" Athena said with a smile. Kaldur shook his head looking at Athena and then the rest of the team.

"I cannot be the leader, it would be selfish of me. I want you to have it Athena, you will be far greater to lead this team than I." He said bowing his head. The group agreed and Athena sighed.

"I accept being the leader of the group, but if I cannot perform well in the next few days – then Aqualad you should take the position. If not, Robin you should take it once you can" Athena said with a smile looking at everyone. Athena smiled and looked at the group. "We need to stop the shipments from coming into the island and leaving the island".

They started running and getting information about Sportmaster and the others that are there only to find things on the ground, looking up – Bane stood there much musclier then before. He said the word " _explosive_ " that's when the team looked up to see explosives above them.

"You betrayed us! Why?" Kaldur asked Bane.

"I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the ladder, the Justice League would have certainly come to avenge their sidekicks" Athena was ready to punch Bane but Kaldur stopped her.

' _Athena, no_ ' then Athena could see that they were beating up Bane and once the team was finished with them, they'd go to the main area and stop the shipments from leaving the island. The team started to attack the group with tactics. Athena's had her spear and shield attacking the many that confronted her. Looking around she noticed that the helicopter was gone. Only to see the smirk on Miss Martian's face seeing the sky light red from the helicopter. The team gathered next to Robin who was previously fighting against Kobra. Watching him as he leaves, Robin goes to find him.

"We obviously picked the right person to lead, because look at what you have to explain to Batman and the rest of the league members!" Robin gave a light chuckle and Athena sighed. ' _Don't have to rub it in_ ' she thought, annoyed now.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

* * *

"It was a simple objective Green Lantern. You had to observe and report. Each and every one of you will get a detailed report of your mistakes. Until then, good job" Batman said angry. Everyone looked at Batman shocked. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the forseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character." Batman finished his speech and they were next excused. Athena looked at Kaldur and high-fived him.

"I guess I did an all right job Kaldur what do you think?" Athena asked her friend who nodded in response. Smiling at Athena, he hugged her in return.

"You were great, better than what I could have done" Kaldur replied with a nod. The team excluding Robin walked off to the kitchen to have something to eat.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE – A WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

* * *

" _Recognised Green Lantern B04_ " Athena walked into the cave with her Green Lantern outfit on and her Lantern in her left hand just in case today she needed to power it. She powered it the night before but that was before she, Hal and John had to defeat some Red Lanterns. Athena was tired and the team could see it but they ignored it knowing that it could be because she was fighting someone.

"Ready for training everyone" Black Canary asked the team. Miss Martian's uncle was there as well as she gave him a hug. Athena smiled at their relationship. They were to be trained by Black Canary, who mentioned she was in pain due to an earlier mission. Wally offered to spar and he failed which Athena laughed. Next it was Superboy's turn to prove that he was what he said he was, failing once, twice… he was done but that was until Batman had a new mission for them. The villain that attacked the league members was an android who could somewhat steal the previous superhero's power. They were to protect the body parts of said android. Athena felt a buzz at her side looking down they had the coordinates.

"I've got the coordinates, let's go!" Athena said going to Miss Martian's ship, ready for another fight…  _maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, so yes Athena is the leader instead of Kaldur. I know it sounds hmm… somewhat like my character has to be important, but I felt like for the next few missions Athena would be the leader until something bad happened to her. I've also limited the speech from the show to this so it doesn't feel like a copy so I've just sort of summarised what they say. I'll be sure to get into the Athena and Roy romance, but I'm only up to episode 5 chronologically, and I've got 21 more episodes to go. I hope you enjoy the quick updates, my muse has strike high for this at the moment. 
> 
> (I'm posting this all from my FF.net account and I seem to forget about ao3. Sorry!)


	7. Friendship

* * *

**LITCHFIELD COUNTY**

Athena was grouped with Robin and Superboy. She was riding a motorcycle which felt odd to her since she had only ever rode Hal's and that was last year so she had forgotten how to ride one, but Hal taught her the basics when they were getting ready to leave. She wore her colours – green and black. The rest of the team were wearing  _their_  colours as well. Trailing the truck behind the two boys she could hear that Superboy was complaining about Black Canary.

"Superboy, I still need be taught, and we're totally different abilities!" Athena commented, Robin commented on how it has to be taught. Superboy then sped off following the truck, Athena looked at Robin and sighed shaking her head but stayed behind to give him space.

"Green Lantern, Robin, Superboy. Our truck is under attack!" Aqualad said in shock.

"Kinda figured!" Robin responded as their own truck was covered with monkeys.

"Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martin – take out the monkeys don't let them get a hold of Amazo!" Athena spoke back on the commvoice.

Superboy jumped off of his motor bike which made Athena and Robin quickly jump. With Superboy jumping on top of the truck, Robin hitting the door and Athena joining Superboy. They all hit and swiped the monkeys away, most of the work was done by Superboy because of his disgust of monkeys. There were more and more monkeys coming and attacking the group. Athena didn't see what happened to Superboy who was pushed back. Flying towards the front she quickly get rid of the monkeys there as well. She flew back up to join Robin. Athena felt a jolt, not knowing what happened she continued to fight off the monkeys next she felt the quick movement of the truck about to topple and roll.

"SUPERBOY!" She screamed, as she flew herself into the corn patch. Watching the flying monkeys get away with Amazo. Athena cursed to herself. Superboy leaped after the monkeys.

"DAMNIT SUPERBOY!" Athena gowned. Athena wasn't focused on what Robin was doing, but was listening to what everyone was talking about.

"Come on Robin" Athena said sighing as she started to levitate. Robin pressed some buttons and his motorbike came after him from the wreckage that had happened previously.

They met up with Wally who was now in his 'Flash' costume. They figured out where they were heading to and it was to Robin's school.

"Hey babe" Wally said with a smirk looking at Athena who scoffed.

"Hello to you too Kid" she replied with a chuckle. She followed Robin towards his school quickly and tried to find Superboy who was in the gymnasium. Wally quickly snatched Superboy and Robin and Athena took a stance in front of him before being hurled away by Amazo's power of Red Tornado. Groaning she picked herself up and ran over to him with a mallet.

"Access Green Lantern" Amazo made up a shield imitating Athena's and then copying her mallet she got hit with it and crashed into the stands.

"I'm gonna feel that in the morning" she sighed and lied down for a couple of more seconds before getting up and trying to attack Amazo again but the group instead of working at their own speed decided to work as a team, and in the end Amazo's head was blown off by Superboy. Kaldur and Miss Martian came running in. Robin went ahead and disassembled the body.

"You know what, we did a great job" Athena said with a smile.

* * *

**  
MOUNT JUSTICE**

"Amazo is now disassembled, again and are now being evaluated by both separate Star Labs – but Ivo escaped before we had the chance to catch him after we defeated Amazo" Athena reported back to the League. Black Canary commented that Ivo's capture will be organised by the League with Martian Manhunter asking that something else happened.

"Complications, come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League" Batman said. Connor asked if it impressed everyone, obviously asking if Superman was impressed by him. "Given time, yes." Batman said something about Kryptonians and Connor smiled.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists because there are some problems even we can't handle individually" Batman added.

"Please! If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask" Robin said, he grabbed something out of his cape and it was an arrow. The only people everyone in the team used arrows were Green Arrow and Red Arrow. Robin was annoyed telling Batman that they still didn't trust them because of Green Arrow. Batman replied that they didn't follow them with Green Arrow comparing Arrows.

"You mean Red? It could be that he's looking out for us" Athena said with a smile wishing for hope that that is the correct answer.

* * *

 

**MOUNT JUSTICE – FOUR DAYS LATER**

Athena, Megan, Connor, Kaldur and Robin were at the beach. It was summer, there were no missions and better yet, no school! Robin still had his sunglasses on, no one still didn't know his true identity but everyone was okay with it. He spoke of Wally being stuck at school whilst the five of them were at the beach. The five of them played in the water, ate sausages and played some volleyball, well the rest of the team was Athena just sat and relaxed and spoke to Megan.

"Hey Megan" Athena asked a little worried for no reason at all.

"Yeah?" Megan replied wondering what her friend was to say.

"Well, you know how I'm a" she looked around so the rest of them couldn't hear her "a shape shifter" she whispered now.

"Of course" Megan said, she was the only one to know – well Hal knows as well.

"Could you teach me how to better shape shift? Because this is all I can do" she pointed to her hair and skin and face. Athena had changed her appearance to look more like Hal and has been doing that for the past 2 and a half years. She has forgotten what she used to look like. "You on the other hand can do all this amazing stuff!" Athena said with a smile. Megan blushed.

"Of course. Just tell me when and where and I can help you out. You're one of my only friends here so I have to help you out" the two smile and laugh and Athena nodded.

It was getting darker and the group went inside and showered from the seawater in their hair and got into their outfits ready to fight. They then met Artemis, Green Arrow's new protégé. Who's the new teammate. Wally ran in and fell on the ground. A minute later Red Arrow came through.

"Red?" Athena said turning around. Green Arrow and Red Arrow spoke, he was angry. They spoke to him to tell him that there is still a place for him on the team, then spoke of a doctor. A female doctor. Athena smiled. She liked it when there were female anything. That's why she wanted to become friends with Wonder Woman. Red told the team about a bug that can steal information from technology. Red Arrow started to walk away and Athena looked at him running up to him and sighed. Everyone else there looked at the two.

"Red. Please. Stay." She said slowly pausing between each word. "We need you, you know that." She was upset that he didn't want to join the team. Of course she was going to be friendly towards Artemis, that's her whole getup, she's a friendly person – only once you annoy her she will hurt you.

"Leave it Thena, you already have her you don't need me" he shrugged her hands away and walked into the zeta tube updating his name and left. Athena sighed and looked at the ground.

* * *

 

**HAPPY HARBOR HIGH SCHOOL**

The team was at the high school, all parked out making sure the doctor Serling Roquette didn't get attacked. Athena, Kaldur and Artemis were in the room looking after the doctor. They were linked up telepathically and Athena and Wally were arguing. Athena sighed.

"Can you two just shut up! For crying out loud" Artemis left and it was just Athena and Kaldur. The fog was in Philadelphia and Athena smiled. "This is great". Robin and Connor left so it was now just the five of them. Athena paced around the room looking out the windows.

Kaldur fell and Athena turned around quickly.

"Doctor, Green Lantern get down!" Kaldur said, Athena rushed over and made a shield with her ring, but it was too late for Kaldur got three spike like weapons in his forearm. A woman with a cat mask came running up to the three. Athena had her spear and Kaldur made his swords out of water. They both attacked the green cat running back and forth with remarks.

"Megan, Artemis, Wally. We're under attack in the lab. I need someone to look out for Doctor Roquette." Athena said via the telepathic link they have. Artemis responded but Megan or Wally didn't. Kaldur was getting beat and so was Athena, the cat punched and clawed at the two spinning another knife like object at the doctor only for her not to get hurt – thankfully. Kaldur was knocked out and she was about to sab him before Athena tired she was too late and Artemis got to the cat first. "Thanks" Athena said dripping with sarcasm. Artemis noticed it.

"You snooze, you lose" she said with sarcasm as well. Athena looked at the cat, it was three on one. Wally and Megan came rushing in and it was now five on one. Artemis threw one arrow before the smoke bomb hit and she was gone.

"Crap" Athena cursed under her breath. "Wally stop yelling at Artemis. It's not her fault. We need to focus" Athena looked at Wally and Artemis.

"The Shadows will be back." Kaldur noted reminding them all.

"Robin to Green Lantern. We're over Philadelphia and we've located The Shadows next target. Star Labs, but we're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad, Star Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?" Robin asked Athena, she sighed and paced thinking over things. This is what she did so very often was pace. Thinking of a plan,  _paced_. Talking to someone on the phone,  _paced_. Bored,  _paced_.

"Rescan for that fog, find it. We're moving the doctor!" Athena said to everyone.

* * *

 

**HAPPY HARBOUR – CONVINENCE STORE**

Athena was the only one around the doctor, making sure that none of the bad guys were out to get her. She paced once again and looked out the window.  _Nothing_. After some time Kaldur came rushing to the door and wheezing.

"Are you okay?" She asked rubbing his shoulder, Kaldur nodded with a smile.

"Yeah- yeah I'm fine" The two looked at each other and smiled.

"I've almost got it!" The doctor said in happiness. Athena smiled hoping that this would be the last relocation, and hoping that they wouldn't have to leave again. Minutes passed and Kaldur and Athena could hear something on the roof.

"We've got company!" Kaldur spoke to the doctor, who was now uploading the file but annoyed at the fact that the two didn't 'protect' her enough. Athena sighed and heard a rolling pin noise. It was a gas ball. It was her again. She came down the roof and hit both Athena and Kaldur with more objects. Athena looked at the cat and smirked.

"Green Lanterns have a deception field that-" she was out cold after that and dropped to the ground. She didn't hear anything else, maybe Kaldur got hit out, or maybe the doctor was safe. Athena felt somewhat worthless, she couldn't save or protect the doctor and was worried that maybe she died.

The doctor woke up Kaldur and Athena. The two being supported by the doctor walked out of the convenience store and saw Artemis standing there looking at the three.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Kaldur asked Artemis worried.

"She, got away" Artemis said annoyed at her. Wally then tormented her.

"Wally shut up okay! We don't need your bickering right now!" Athena said rather angry at Wally. "Artemis. Did you see her face? Did you notice anything distinctive about her?" Athena asked her new team mate. Artemis shook her head.

"It was dark." Artemis admitted.

"It's okay. Robin and Superboy were able to find the last area, and it was shut down by the help of Doctor Roquette. Thanks to you. Thank you, a lot. You're a part of our team. So welcome is a bit overdue." She said walking up and giving Artemis a hug. Wally and Artemis shook hands.

* * *

 

**OUT IN THE DESERT A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER**

"Clean your slate. I want to know who you look like normally" Athena sighed and nodded. She let go. "Wow" Megan said looking at her friend, who was now taller than what she was before, she had purple hair and her skin was greener than usual almost as green as Megan's but there was still a whitish tone to it. Athena didn't know why her skin was green, maybe it was because of her parents being scientist and it was due to a malfunction.

"You, besides Hal and John are one of the firsts to see me as… this." Athena sighed looking at herself. She looked at her body almost disgusted with it. That was what it was like when she was in her world. She often bullied due to her height and this was what she often hated about herself. She was as tall as a full grown male adult, maybe even a little bit taller. Megan shook her head.

"Athena I don't see why you should put yourself down. You're beautiful" Megan smiled at her friend and Athena nodded. Megan started to help Athena with shape shifting.


	8. Desolation

**COAST CITY**

"So it wasn't you at all, it was Artemis?" Athena asked looking at the floor.

"It was Artemis. The arrow you explained to me was nothing like my own" Roy said holding onto the glass of coke. Athena kept on looking at the floor a bit disappointed.

"You can still join the team, I'd love for you to be in the team" Athena said now looking at Roy. He sighed and shook his head standing up.

"Athena you know I can't, if I did I'd be proving them correct." He said looking at Athena who was now a little bit upset. It seems that all of their conversations turn out with Athena getting angry and or upset. She sighed and nodded.

"I understand" she came to the conclusion. Athena knew that there was no way she can persuade him into joining the team, no matter how much she nagged, he wouldn't join. She understood why he didn't want to join, he didn't want to prove everyone right. Roy was about to leave but Athena quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was shocked by this, shocked that she actually did hug him and how spontaneous it was but he realised why and hugged her back. He left, with her by herself. No Hal. Hal was off saving the world. Roy left to go home or to fight crime. It was just Athena. It was always  _just Athena_.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

Athena was late at meeting up with everyone and she had come into Kaldur who was lying on the ground. Red Tornado came into the cave from his room and everyone was asking about the new mission as Batman was out fighting crime with Robin.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is one hundred and six years old" Red Tornado brought up an old man with a suit and cane. Wally commented on his age and Athena sighed rolling her eyes. "And he has been missing for twenty-three days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society. Precursor to your mentors of the Justice League." Kaldur had a light bulb idea, commenting on how Nelson was Dr. Fate. "Kent might be on one of his walk abouts but he is care taker to the helmet of fate the source of Doctor Mystic Might. It is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Wally was being sarcastic in magic and everything and only doing it to impress Megan.

"This will be exciting. I love magic and sorcery" Athena said with a smile looking at Megan. Wally was now more eager. Athena believed that Wally was over Athena and looking towards Megan more but from many run-ins with the boy it seems he hasn't.

"Take this it is the key to the Tower of Fate" Red Tornado said handing it to Athena who gladly accepted it. She nodded her head and said a small thank you. Wally looked at Megan and Athena.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts." Wally said and the two girls giggled as they walked off to get ready to find Kent Nelson.

Whilst in the Bio-Ship, Wally was asked about his interest in sorcery. Athena sighed.

* * *

**SALEM**

They arrived at Red Tornado's coordinates but nothing was there. Athena was shocked and wondered how there was nothing. Wally looked around the place but there was nothing, of course still believing that magic wasn't real and putting on a show for Athena and Megan. Athena looked around the place wondering what was happening. Athena looked at the key and noticed the word ' _insert_ '. She believed in magic so much, so maybe this was her test.

"Stand behind me everyone" Athena said with everyone agreeing. She walked towards the open air and insert the key for it to be revealed a tall brick castle. Everyone was shocked, even Athena but she knew that this was right. She opened it and they all walked inside with the door closing behind them.

"Where's the door?" Connor questioned. A holographic image of Kent showed itself.

"Greetings, you entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you. Please state your purpose and intent" Athena was about to say something before Wally stepped in trying to show off.

"We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate!" Nelson gave a frown and quickly disappeared. There was a rumble and the floor boards fell beneath the team with them all falling quickly. Athena was scared, if it wasn't spiders it was falling. She was terrible with falling and she couldn't think. They were quick to latch onto something with Athena trying to get her ring to work, but it wasn't working and she couldn't figure out why. She quickly grabbed onto a ledge that was hanging out. Athena was sweating badly, she wasn't feeling too good and she didn't know why. It was odd. Megan answered the question and the lava went away so there was now a cool platform. Athena fell from her grip only to be caught by Superboy.

"Athena is out. We need to wake her up" Connor said, and slowly Athena was being woken up from screaming. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"I-I'm sorry. It was really hot and I couldn't stand the heat, and I-" she paused and looked at everyone who was looking at Wally rather angry. "What, happened?" She asked confused.

"Wally doesn't believe in magic and was only doing this to impress both Megan and yourself" Artemis said annoyed. Athena looked at Wally upset.

"How can you not Kid? I believe in science as well as magic"

"Stop calling me Kid for crying out loud. I'm not a kid!" Wally was now angry at Athena. "I'm only three years younger than you."

They went through a door at the end of the platform and it was snowing. They moved their bodies so now they went through the door and were in a winter world. Athena smiled. She loved the winter. Maybe her English was showing, but still… Megan noticed a cane with both Artemis and Wally picking it up and vanishing. The rest of them didn't know what happened and shrugged it off continuing off to find Kent.

* * *

"I don't understand Wally, it's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." Megan said as she followed Athena walking through the winter wasteland.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control" Kaldur replied. They four of them noticed another door on top of a mountain wondering where that would lead them.

"It's Wally being Wally. He doesn't keep an open mind like you and I" Athena said to her friend with a smile and a bump of the shoulder. They walked towards the door with Athena, Connor and Kaldur falling onto the ground and Megan gracefully descents on to the same floor. Athena groaned as she hit the ground. There as a flash of lightning and Athena was pushed out of the way. The tall man who was left behind had Athena first in an electric bowl, with Connor next, then Kaldur and Artemis afterwards and lastly Megan. Athena felt worthless that she couldn't help her friends. Crying in pain.

She didn't feel the pain anymore, slowly standing up Connor punched the now naked tall man out. Athena felt better now but she knew that being a leader wasn't her thing. She knew what to do.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE – A DAY LATER**

"I have arranged this quick meeting to tell you that I cannot be the leader for this team. I lead this team and I don't protect you all as well as I should as a leader on our last mission. So I'm giving my position as leader to Kaldur. I feel like that last mission he performed well than what I would have as a leader." She looked at the ground, she finished making eye contact with everyone and she really didn't want to see their opinions of her resigning as leader, however no one spoke. Everyone was silent. Athena finally lifted her head up and started to walk towards Kaldur giving him a handshake and a hug. "You will lead this team to victory" she said giving a weak smile. She looked at everyone still holding the weak smile before nodding towards everyone. "That is all" They all left with Kaldur and Athena standing opposite of each other. Kaldur looked from the floor up to Athena's face.

"But Athena why?" He asked her confused.

"My ring wasn't working at the time and I believe it was because I was scared, because I didn't have the will to save us all. I couldn't save us all from the lava and I couldn't save us all from Abra Kadabra when he held us in that electric bowl. I believe your skills are far better than mine Kaldur, plus I have to devote my power on a ring and an emotion, however you're Aqualad" she gave him a smile.

"You cannot be serious Ena" Athena shook her head. Ena was his personal nickname for her, she never hated it and in fact loved it when he first called her that when she opened to him her secret identity. These two were fast friends when they first met.

"No Kaldur, you take it. You should of when we were defeating Bane. You knew this time would come" she added sighing and giving her friend another hug. "I just didn't realise it'd be soon enough"

* * *

**COAST CITY**

Athena slumped on her bed and sighed. She wasn't feeling great. She felt that she had let everyone down and this made her sad. Pouting she didn't move and she lied on her back. Hal ran into her room and looked at Athena with a stern face. He was in his Green Lantern outfit and sighed.

"What are you doing Athena?" He asked keeping his stern look.

"Wallowing in self-pity, angry, upset" Athena was now listing words that somewhat described her emotional position at the time.

"We have to defeat the Red Lantern Tandi!" Hal said quickly that Athena didn't even hear much of it only 'Red Lantern'. Athena shook her head.

"I can't." She sighed before speaking again "I can't get my ring to work and I've powered it. I do not have the will power." Athena was greatly upset about this as she had wanted to fight someone other than that for the team. She wanted to fight with Hal again, something out of space. Maybe next time.

"I will call for John then" with that he left and Athena lied in her bed, alone, lonely and worthless.

* * *

It was a couple of days before Athena was ready. Even then she wasn't ready. Hal was out with the Justice League and it was just her again. There was a knock on the door and Athena slumped from her bed and walked over to the door opening it. It was Roy. He was in his civilian outfit.

"The team told me what happened" he said. He brought out a small box of tea and she gave him a warm smile hugging him tightly with Roy hugging back. Their relationship has evolved greatly since Robin, Wally, Kaldur, himself and herself were almost a part of The Justice League.

"I'm hopeless" she broke the embrace and put the tea on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Athena was still in her pyjamas at 2 in the afternoon, but she wasn't embarrassed that Roy could see her, all she wore was a Green t-shirt and black leggings. It wasn't like she was in a bra and undies. Roy sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"No you're not Athena. Stop thinking like that. You just had a bad day – we all have those days" he gave her a small smile showing her affection that he had never shown for her.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my friend" were they really friends. Roy hadn't thought for a second that they were friends, well in recent times, but previous years where they would fight someone of course they were friends. However, now it was the first time that he had heard what their relationship was. Roy continued to rub her back.

"Stop thinking like this Athena. You have the power of will – you can think of so many things that I could never do. Plus, you're awesome. Athena. You're amazing at what you do. You should never do it, and your negative emotions should never get in the way of them!" Roy admitted. He said more than he thought of. It all spewed out. It was the correct way anyways.

"You really think?" Athena asked for reassurance. Roy nodded.

"I don't think, I know" he tapped his head and gave a smile. ' _You know, I'm not that bad at giving advice. Maybe I should do this all the time_ ' Roy thought. Athena stood up and smiled.

"You're the best Roy" he stands up and they both embrace again, this time the longest she has ever given him. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting her ring and deciding to go Mount Justice and see if they had a new assignment. Roy noticed the Joy Athena had and left before she could say goodbye to him. He left and put his hands in his pockets sighing to himself not having the courage to express how he really felt about her.


	9. Lost Treasure

**BIALYA**

Athena finally woke up, it was daytime and it was hot. Athena was tired and she stayed in some shade when she could find some only to begin walking after a couple minutes rest. She looked down at her outfit, so she was in her Green Lantern outfit she wasn't harmed in anyway what so ever so that was … good. She sighed and began to levitate remembering that she could do that.

"Where are we…" she said to no in particular. It was desert, so she knew that it was somewhere in the Middle East, or maybe somewhere in Egypt. She began to fly and flew in a direction she felt was appropriate before hearing a faint girl's voice in her head.

" _Uhh, team?_ "

" _YES HI I'M HERE!_ " There was no response, something was wrong. Who was that? Athena flew, until she saw a dot in the distance. "HEY!" She stopped, yelling and waving her arms around. The dot stopped in their track. "Maybe it's the girl." She flew ahead and smiled noticing it was a girl indeed. "I think I heard your voice in my head!"

"YAY!" She smiled, hugging Athena. They let go and she looked at Athena, noticing something different. "You're a shape shifter!"

"How did you know?" Athena asked defensively, she was worried. She didn't want anyone to know of her abilities – not yet anyways.

"All shape shifters know of other shape shifters. It kind of like a sixth sense. Well I'm really a Martian, from Mars, but still. Your skills…" she looked at Athena and flew around her slowly looking at her "…are quite developed but you're only a beginner still." The girl could sense something else about Athena, but ignored it. It was probably the memory loss from the past six months.

"Developed? What do you mean?" Athena was confused by now, and a little annoyed but she didn't show this to her because well, she was alone. There was no one else to know about her ability, and she seemed to trust this girl.

"You seem to of gotten training from someone…" but before she could continue she closed her eyes. "SUPERBOY!" She cried and flew off. Athena followed not bothering with the rest of conversation as she decided that that was a good idea. Following there was a boy with no shirt on who was wild and ravage, as well as a girl in green and a boy in black. Athena found out the girl she was friendly with is named Megan, or M'Gann – because Megan is her earth name. She linked Athena up mentally so they could talk to each other mentally without talking. There was three aeroplanes following the girl and the boy. Megan had the two and Athena had the last plane. She imagined a large rocket launcher – ones she saw Kilowog wield sometimes. She looked at the aeroplane and shot at it. She smiled to herself quite proudly, being able to pull it off.

They both flew down gracefully and smiled. The one in black commented on Megan not noticing Athena. She said that his name was Wally and Athena smiled.

"Wally!" Athena said hugging her friend, he looked up and noticed Athena and smiled hugging her back.

"Athena. Hey, do you know where we are?" He asked as confused as she was, she shook her head. Megan commented and said that she'd fill the other two in on anything they were confused about. The four of them found out each other names. Megan, Artemis, Wally and Athena. They all walked away from the sight to go and find Robin and Superboy.

* * *

Night falls and the group of four noticed a group attacking someone. Wally rushed passed and took all of their guns. Athena ran up to one and smiled before a large fist came out of her hand and knocked him out cold. Robin and Wally walked up to each other and greeted one another like nothing happened. Athena walked up behind Wally and she hugged Robin.

"Hey Robin, how are you?" She asked being polite.

"Just whelmed" he smiled. Kid Flash asked if Robin had memory loss, and Robin commented on the fact that they had six months memory loss. ' _Six months?_ ' Athena thought ' _Why six months?_ '

* * *

"So we're a team?" Robin asked.

"The five of us, and Superboy." Megan replied. Robin held up an article of clothing with a large  _S_  in red. That must be a part of his t-shirt. Artemis and Wally spoke of Superboy and how he attacked them.

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence, our team must work for him!" Robin exclaimed.

"How do we know we don't work for my mentor" Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt on his outfit with it turning from yellow and red, the blacks and greys. Everyone else tried pressing their symbols but nothing changed. They were all still the same colour.

"I don't see how we don't work for The Green Lanterns. I mean, we  **are**  the police of the universe. Maybe we work for my mentor." Athena smiled. That just  **had**  to be true. Hal has great leadership skills, or so Athena believed anyways.

"Athena, I'm sure that is incorrect. I mean, Batman  **is**  the leader of the Justice League" Robin said.

"I thought it was Superman" Wally said, as he kept touching the lightning bolt. The next thing Athena sees is purple, and almost like glass shards. Where were they?

"I've brought you into my mind to share what I remembered so far. But I need your help together our memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine" Artemis was taken aback by this and didn't want anyone going through her brain, Megan reassured her and told her that she wouldn't pry.

"Megan. I feel like I should trust you, so go for it. However like what Artemis said – only the last six months."

Athena could sense Megan through her brain. They found out what happened, where they were, and who sent them – and Aqualad.

" _Megan, do you want me to come with you?" Athena said to her friend._

" _Sure" Megan nodded._

" _Before you go, remain telepathic contact" someone said to both Athena and Megan._

" _Sure will" Athena said with a smile._

" _I will Aqualad" Megan added._

"AQUALAD!" They all gasp in unison.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asks.

"I don't know, that's the last thing I-we remember" Megan said correcting herself. Wally commented on the fact that the team has been out for over a day, and because Kaldur has gills…

"Oh no! Well what are we going to do? Kaldur, he's probably. What if he's dead?" Athena frantically paced ignoring everyone else. Wally took hold of Athena's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Athena, Kaldur will be fine without us. We need good old Robin to find him and we'll be able to save him!" Athena slowed down and breathed in, and out. She nodded looking at Wally and hugged him.

Robin said that Kaldur was close, but not moving at all. Athena gasped and quickly flew over to Kaldur before the others. She found him and took hold of him – her hand under his head and her other hand on his stomach. He was talking in his native tongue, and luckily because of her ring she could understand him. He was talking about a girl named Tula. Athena did not know this person.

Once the whole group was there, Megan was the only person who could restore his memories.

"Athena, you're the only one who could take him!" Wally said. Everyone looked down at Athena, she shook her head.

"I am so sorry" she said tears coming down her face. She cared for Aqualad deeply, and this stage he was in wasn't helping her emotionally. "I feel weak, I'm only strong enough to hold myself. And the emotional pain, I don't think I could do it." She felt like she had just let her friend down. Megan was too occupied on Superboy, and before anyone could talk to her, she flew off. The four of them stayed behind and looked after Kaldur, worried as to what could happen next.

* * *

They manage to get a stretcher for Kaldur. Athena was above, whilst Robin was leading on ground and Wally and Artemis were dragging the stretcher. Robin pointed to a spot and he signalled Athena who would fly down and meet with them. Kaldur was still muttering in Atlantian about Tula. Athena was trying distraught by this. Throughout these six months, Kaldur has been her friend. Sure she had Wally, Robin, Mega, Artemis, Superboy and Roy. Kaldur and Athena had a different connection.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KO'd like this" Robin said. Wally sighed. Athena flew back up looking out for anyone, she saw a group but quickly saw Robin do something. There was an explosion and gas started forming. "That's our queue. GO!" He yelled, Athena heard as she wasn't high enough in the sky, and followed them.

' _Oh I hope you're okay Megan!_ '

* * *

 

**QURAC**

Athena found the bio-ship and called out to the gang. They hurried up and were finally in side. Kaldur was resting. Athena was looking after Kaldur. She sat next to Kaldur. Artemis dabbed a small towel filled with water on his head every so often, she'd leave Athena to hold it there.

' _Hey everyone, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way!_ ' Megan sent a telepathic message to everyone. Kaldur gasped and shot up the towel falling to the ground.

"Who are you? And how did you get inside my head?" Kaldur asked. Athena had a giant grin on her face. He was alive, and he was responding in English.

' _Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something_ ' Megan thought again. Wally was upset that he didn't get a souvenir however Megan reassured him that she got something for him. Wally was excited to find out what it was and would continue to question Megan until she arrived at the ship.

* * *

 

**COAST CITY**

Athena was at home. She held her head in her hands, almost in tears. That last mission made her feel vulnerable. She sighed and put her chin on her knee. There was a knock on the door. Athena slowly got up off the couch and towards the door. It was probably Roy again. Becoming friendlier with her, again. She opened the door and there stood Roy, again in civilian clothes. They stood there silent before Athena hugged Roy tightly who hugged her back. He had heard from Kaldur on what happened. They were still hugging tightly. Athena didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally letting go as they stand in the door way. Athena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I uh- yeah. It was, scary to forget people you know" she rubbed her arm as they walked over to couch with Roy closing the door behind him. "I just. I mean I forgot six months of my life. Six months of talking to you. I mean our relationship has changed throughout the months. I don't- I don't want to lose that" she sighed and looked down with Roy chuckling and with a smile.

"I know what you mean Thea. I just, never thought you'd say it like that." Roy admitted. Athena smiled looking at Roy. Her cheeks went red. Roy noticed this and smiled at Athena before leaning in. Athena's heart raced fast. Was she ready for this? Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? Their lips locked and she felt her heart stop (of course this wasn't true, however it felt like this). She had never kissed anyone before. What was she supposed to do? Kiss back. Roy stopped and pulled back, he looked at her confused and worried that he had done something wrong.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I, I've never kissed anyone" she didn't think boyfriends were important. Well maybe when she was 14. However now that she is part time Athena the Green Lantern and part time Athena Banks, she didn't have time for a boyfriend.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked concerned about her. He didn't want to do this if she was feeling uncomfortable. There was tension between the two for a while now. Athena nodded slowly. Were Roy and her not friends anymore, were they something else. The two of them leaned in and kissed again with Roy helping Athena. For she was lost, but maybe Roy was her treasure in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're going to have to excuse me if my updates are months between, I'm in year 12, and it's the last year of high school for me. So yeah. I had so much muse for this and instead of doing an essay I did this. You're welcome. Also I hope the end scene was all right, and wasn't too forced, you know. Yeah.


	10. Protection

  **COAST CITY – HAL & ATHENA’S APARTMENT**

Since her meeting with Roy she was _happy_. Of course she’s never been depressed, or felt sad, anxious, she was always happy, however she felt much happier then she has in the past six months. She sighed and smiled to herself. Tomorrow was school. She didn’t allow herself to make friends in school because they would find out who she was. Hal was home, he knocked on the door and asked if Athena was there.

“Yeah!” She yelled back not looking at the door.

“You ready for school tomorrow?” He asked her. She moved her head nonchalantly, she wasn’t fazed by school. “Are you sure you want to go to school? I mean you can drop out. Focus on being a Green Lantern…” he trailed off. Athena shook her head.

“I’m going to continue with school. It’s what mum and dad would want me to do. It’ll be tough but hey, I’m Athena the Green Lantern!” she said as she pointed to herself with a smile.

“Well anyways, Roy is here.” Hal said moving his head so Roy could come in. “I’m keeping the door open so I don’t hear you two having sex.” Athena groaned but before she could hit him with something Hal was out the door. Roy sat on the end of her bed. He was wearing a suit and dark glasses.

“Where are you going huh?” She asked with a smirk. She couldn’t lie, he looked really attractive in that suit. “You wearing a suit? This is odd, is it not?” She added. Roy chuckled.

“I’ve got a mission. In Taipei, for a South and North Rhelasia peace summoning. I’ve got Aqualad helping me out from behind the scenes, so you don’t need to worry.” He said moving his thumb over her bottom lip. Athena closed her eyes and sighed. “I’ll be safe. I don’t need back up from the Young Justice League.” Athena looked down and almost pouted.

“Why can’t you trust us?” Athena asked becoming defensive.

“I trust you, I trust Aqualad. I don’t trust the little kids.” Roy replied.

“Fine. Whatever. Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” She asked worrying about him wanting to stray from the topic at hand.

“I want you safe Thea. If I’m in deep shit, I’ll call you okay?” Athena nodded, he kissed the top of her head. “I should be off” he looked at her and smiled. Athena nodded and stood up to kiss him on the lips. Roy smiled and held the nape of her neck. He left and said goodbye to both Athena and Hal.

“Should you be having a boyfriend? Especially Roy?” Hal asked coming back into her room.

“Hal. Why should you be dictating my life?” She asked slightly annoyed now.

“Well I do have to look after you, I promised your parents that I would. You’re a Green Lantern, a part of the Young Justice League, and you go to school. You don’t need Roy!” Athena stood up getting angrier than before. ‘ _Why was Hal acting like this?_ ’ She thought.

“Hal, Jesus Christ. I can do what I want!”

“I’m only trying to look out for you”

“Well stop. I’m doing to go to the headquarters. Don’t wait up” Athena grabbed a few things she needed and took off for the zeta tube. Planning to come back later tonight. She pushed past Hal.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

" _Recognised Green Lantern B04_ " Athena walked into the hall angry. Megan flew into the hall to see her friend only to be startled by the fact that she was angry.

“Oh Thea! What-what’s wrong?” She asked. The both of them walked to Megan’s room so Athena could talk to her in private without anyone disturbing them in anyway.

“I’m so freaking angry! So the other night, Roy came over after our mission in Bialya. We talked, and then he kissed me” Megan’s smile grew wide from excitement and happiness.

“Are you being serious Thea? That is wonderful!”

“Then just before, Hal was almost judging me, being way overprotective telling me that I didn’t _need_ Roy.” She remembered becoming angry.

“Just calm down, breath. We can hang out with Superboy, and Kaldur and watch TV or something” she gave Athena hug and Athena nodded.

* * *

**COAST CITY HIGH SCHOOL**

Athena was at school. Walking through the halls she sighed to herself. She wasn’t with anyone, just by herself, as always. It’s not like she didn’t want friends, or need any. She was alright on her own, but it’s nice to communicate with someone who isn’t either a) Roy (she loves talking to Roy) b. her team mates (she again loved her team mates but some days she’d just rather stop) c. Hal (for obvious reasons. She’s still angry at him). She thought about Hal, ‘ _He’s just looking out for me I guess_ ’ she thought. ‘ _But Roy’s a good guy. Why don’t I just set up a date or something between Roy, Hal and I. Go out, see how Roy copes_ ’ she thought it was a good idea. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, taking her out of dream land. Answering it she walked towards her locker and opened it.

“It’s me” she heard Roy heavily breathing. She stuffed all of her books into her locker and sighed in relief. All she was doing was worrying about Roy. That’s all she did. “I may need help”

“May?” She questioned him putting books in her bag. She had another three periods however Roy needed help and she didn’t want to pass the chance that he was wrong.

“I do. I do need help. I’ve called Aqualad and now I’m calling you. I need you two!”

“I’ll be there soon” she ended the call and closed her locker door with her bag slung on her shoulder she had the ring on and she walked out of the high school. Was is really that easy? She knew that Hal wouldn’t be home, he was at work so she can slip in go put her bag down then go out. Easy right? Wrong. Hal was home.

* * *

**COAST CITY – HAL & ATHENA’S APARTMENT**

“Why are you home early?” Hal asked as Athena walked through the door. Startled, she didn’t realise that Hal would be home, ‘ _why is he home?_ ’ she thought. Athena ignored Hal and walked into her room putting her bag down.

“Uh… I had frees and Roy needs my help. See you later Hal!” She hugged him tightly and focused on her ring before going out the door and flying off. She was to meet Kaldur at the mountain. Going to a Zeta tube she whisked her way to Mount Justice. Sure she could have flew however she was in a rush.

* * *

**TAIPEI**

Athena stood next to Kaldur. She had a pen and notebook in hand acting as a journalist. The two Presidents bickered back and forth, she saw out the corner of her eye Kaldur turning.

“That is far enough; Cheshire.”  Athena stood around and stared at her concentrating on her ring, a spear came out, as well as a shield – the two things she always thought of ‘ _make me look like Athena, daughter of Zeus_ ’ was what she always thought. Cheshire pressed a button and pushed the cart towards Athena and Kaldur. He held a water force field around everyone so they wouldn’t be hurt by the bomb that they were prepared for. The blast stripped parts of their clothes, you could see green and white strips of Athena’s outfit. Her helmet stayed on her head and her shield inched away from her head to see what remained. Cheshire was lying on the ground, however she slowly got up. Kaldur, Athena and Roy flung themselves over the two statues that fell in front of them. Kaldur removed his shirt as well as Athena, finding it difficult to walk around in.

“It’s over Cheshire” Roy said pointing his arrow at her. Athena’s spear held tightly aimed at Cheshire’s head. She smirked and rose slowly.

“You would think so” and before long a helicopter rose behind her with Sportsmaster and a squad of assassins in it, they jump out and form a barrier behind Cheshire.

“Aqualad, take Sportsmaster. Athena take the assassins. Cheshire’s mine” Roy commanded. One of the assassins went after Athena. She had the spear hit the assassin’s head, and legs; knocking him to the floor. Many of the president’s guards had failed in an attempt to get to the assassins. Athena overheard what Cheshire said to Roy.

“You called two of your sidekick friends. But didn’t you tell me they were out of your league” Athena was battling a new assassin who was knocked to the ground in the same fashion as the one before. What Cheshire said made her almost angry, ‘ _what is she freaking talking about?_ ’ Because of the distraction, the assassin Athena hit got up off of the ground and knocked Athena to the floor, as he ran after one of the guards forgetting about Athena. Seconds later, Athena got up off the ground and ran for Sportsmaster who was attacking Kaldur as they spoke.

“So two on one huh? That’s not fair now is it? For you” Sportsmaster chuckled, Kaldur and Athena hit him and sure it helped but it didn’t **help**.

“Aqualad let’s end this” Roy called. Hitting on of the sprinklers above, water came spurting out above. Kaldur made a snake attacking the assassins, and tried to get Sportsmaster and Cheshire; however it was too late. Cheshire had a smoke bomb which stopped the snake, and through the smoke an assassin tried to kill Lex Luther and the presidents; however Lex’s guard got to the assassin first, protecting Lex, and the two leaders. Roy, Kaldur and Athena spun around where the duo was and all that was left were the bodies of the assassins who were either unconscious or dead. Cheshire and Sportsmaster were nowhere to be seen. The three heard the two leaders thanking Lex for saving him.

“They owe him **their** lives?” Roy asked annoyed.

Later at the press conference; the leaders where in between Lex signing treaties.

“I can’t believe we did a solid for Lex Luther” The three started to walk out of the building to go home.

“Not for Luther, for peace. Beyond that if Raj and the Shadows wanted to sabotage the summit the signing of the treaty render’s their contract nuke.” They stood outside staring at the fountain in front. “It is over”

“For now” Athena noted.

“Is it?” Roy asked. “I heard what Sportsmaster said, do you really think there’s a mole on your team; feeding him intel” continuing on from a previous discussion they had whilst preparing for this.

“I cannot rule out the possibility. I will investigate quietly” Kaldur replied as the leader.

“Not tell them?” Roy asked confused.

“That’s a hard decision Kaldur. To tell them would make everyone nervous of each other, for everyone to be weary on who to tell what. But not to tell them would make you distrustful” Athena added her two cents into the conversation. It wasn’t her, no it cannot be.

“I do not want the unit un-reviling over baseless suspicion. And if there is a mole, I have no wish to tip him or her off.” Kaldur replied. Athena shuffled her feet standing a bit closer towards Roy. Kaldur did notice this but had made no comment on it. He found out today that the two were dating and was happy to hear that his two friends were committed to each other.

“Good luck with that” Roy said saluting before walking off. Athena stood there, feeling like the conversation had not ended yet.

“One moment my friend. Tonight you could have called Green Arrow for help, or the Justice League. Instead your first instinct was to call the cave, that and Athena” Kaldur said to his friend.

“You’re right. The team deserves – has my respect. I’m still getting used to this solo act stuff but if you need me” he paused and looked at both Kaldur and Athena. “I’ll be there” Kaldur and Roy shook hands.

“I’ll see you later Kaldur” Athena gave Kaldur a hug waving at him and going after Roy. “So what are we to do now?” She asked.

“The night is young, let’s go out and get a bite to eat. Maybe McDonalds. They have one in Taipei right?” Roy asked. Athena giggled.

“Sure Roy. Let’s go out. We need it. Got any money on you?” She asked.

“I’m like Batman, I’ve got my own utility belt. In that is money” the couple walked towards the nearest McDonalds. Later they’d go home, Athena to Hal and Roy to his apartment. She was happy.

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE 2 WEEKS LATER**

Kaldur and Athena walked up to the group to find Wally fixing Connor’s bike, as well as Connor and Megan watching Wally work on it. They were all dressed in their outfits, ready for Batman to give out a mission.

“I have been meaning to ask. Any problem in juggling with school work, with your responsibilities here?” Kaldur asked.

“We don’t mean to pry, we are just here to help” Athena gave a smile worrying that maybe they’d find out that Kaldur and Athena know that there is a mole on the team. Connor said no, Wally commented on that fact that juggling was a ‘talent’ of his, then asking for another object. Megan replied about the fact that Cheerleading is difficult but she is committed 100% to the team. Kaldur then asked about Artemis being loyal. Athena kicked him. 

“Kaldur means do you think that she might give away us. Not that we’re judging her.” Athena sheepishly laughed scratching the nape of her neck whilst mentally kicking herself.

“Nahh, she’ll manage all right. How much hostile and annoying can she ge-” Wally couldn’t finish his sentence because there was a blast to the side of them knocking them off their feet. The team found who they had to attack and ran with it. Athena bringing out a chainsaw this time. Following Megan and Kaldur. However they were knocked out. So where Wally and Connor. Megan, Kaldur and Athena were in a cage made out of fire, whilst Wally and Connor were held in a silver like substance. Athena’s ring was knocked off. Now she was powerless and she was in her civilian clothes.

* * *

Hours later, the first AI left leaving Redfire. Leaving the team alone. Megan was unconscious however Kaldur was heating up and almost out, and Athena wasn’t out however she was halfway in and out because of the heat. This wasn’t her being from another planet, or the fact that she was human; but whenever she was close to fire she was always weak. Athena heard someone call ‘LOOK OUT’ before the Redfire AI shot fire below in the water. Athena didn’t know what was going on and her eyes were almost droopy. She sat next to Kaldur and Megan, worrying about the two. Athena heard Connor scream out “HELP MEGAN” she wasn’t worried that he didn’t call to help Athena or Kaldur because Megan was the first to tell Athena that Connor and herself were dating.

“AQUALAD, GREEN LANTERN! IS SHE?” Artemis screamed from above worried her friend had died.

“She is unconscious. I fear she, we cannot survive much longer” he replied.

“ARTEMIS, ROBIN. IF YOU CAN. GET MY RING IT SHOULD BE NEAR BY, I CAN THEN GET OUT AND SAVE EVERYONE” Athena screamed hoping to get it. She didn’t get a response as Redfire shot more fire at the two. Athena didn’t see what happened, but there was no sign of Artemis and Robin. Athena sighed and lied her on Kaldur’s arm.

“No, Athena. You must stay awake. Do not go” Athena didn’t respond. It was just Kaldur. “GREEN LANTERN IS UNCONCIOUS AS WELL!” Kaldur screamed. Wally and Connor were shocked and didn’t know how to respond. Robin asked for both Connor and Wally to distract the two AI’s commenting on the fact that they were vegetables. Minutes later they caught Robin, unconscious. Kaldur was barely conscious lying next to both Athena and Megan. Artemis was the only one to save them now.

* * *

Athena slowly woke up to find Kaldur looking at her smiling.

“She’s awake!” He looks at everyone and helps her up.

“How long was I out for?” She asked and waited for a reply.

“A couple of hours” Kaldur replies. Robin helped Athena whilst Kaldur helped Megan walk over to Connor and Wally. Robin gives Athena her ring back and smiles putting it on. After bickering and what not Red Tornado finally comes home reply that the EMP only works when there are robots present at the time. He explained why he wasn’t home, and how he had come here. Sphere had made it lose and the laser gun went off. The EMP pulse had worn off. This scared Wally, and Robin. Athena was confused and didn’t know what they meant by ‘ _pulse_ ’. Red Tornado now becoming a tornado he started to suck the oxygen out of the air. Athena couldn’t respond quickly enough as she was gasping for air. She quickly put one up for it to be destroyed again as she thought about how fast she was dying. She was knocked out unconscious again. She thought about one last person she’d miss if she died here today.

* * *

“Athena, Athena!” Hal repeatedly said trying to wake her up. She hadn’t been home since her last mission with Roy. She had been staying with Megan and Connor at Mount Justice. Hal had been worried about her for weeks, but when he tried to contact her she wouldn’t listen to him, she wouldn’t listen to the corps or anyone in the league. Of course she had small missions from the corps, however they were small missions. Looking up Athena noticed it was Hal. “She’s up”

“Hal?” Her eyes stopped being blurry, his face shocked he embraced her in a tight hug. Athena was now crying thinking of Hal. They didn’t leave the hug until minutes later. Athena was crying but the rest of the Justice League were trying to wake Megan, Kaldur, Robin and Artemis. “I-I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I’ve been just a great little shit Hal. I understand what you’re trying to do and I”

“Thea. It’s all right. I’m sorry I’ve been too over protective, and I’m just happy to see you alive. Kilowog’s missed you terribly, even though he doesn’t want to admit it!” The two of them laughed.

“So you forgive me. Let me date Roy” she asked having Hal wipe away her tears.

“Of course. You know I like Roy. I’ve always liked Roy. I was just worried about your commitment to the corps, to the team, to school and now a boyfriend” Hal said. Athena nodded and hugged Hal again.

“What happened to Red Tornado and the other three?” Athena asked Hal.

“They’re gone. Batman looked at the footage, what had happened to you five before Artemis and Robin showed up, as well as what happened when Red Tornado showed up. We just didn’t find the footage in between and afterwards” Athena sighed and nodded. Worried. Though it’d be all right. Hal was here to protect Athena, and nothing bad is ever going to happen to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So if you want anything in the fic, let me know! I’d love to mix it up. I hope this was fun and fluffy and angsty and whatever! But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this. I decided to combine to episodes because if I just left it at one episode then the next chapter would be short or cut off half way.


End file.
